


Secret of the Guardians

by ShiTiger



Category: Monster Rancher
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genki and the gang journey to Eternity Mountain to find the Phoenix. Tiger and the others discover a secret that Hare has been unknowingly hiding. The guardians are in danger. Yaoi Tiger x Hare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hare's Secret

  
The night wind whistled around the campfire surrounded by seven figures. The evening had been spent going over their mission, as well as finding out more about each others' pasts.

'And that's how I saved the day again,' Suezo boasted, standing tall on his tail.

'Oh, come on Suezo.  Do you really think we'll believe that you single taily (handedly) defeated a group of dinos, not to mention becoming the hero of the city,' Genki smiled even as his yellow friend flipped around to glare at him with his large green eye.

'IT'S TRUE!' the suezo yelled, flashing his white teeth and jumping in frustration. The rest of the group simply sighed as they watched the two friends continue to bicker.  
  
Dark blue fur rustled as Tiger of the Wind gazed around the fire with his ancient golden eyes. The child Genki, a boy from another world, standing next to Holly, the girl with the Phoenix gem. Suezo, an annoying eyeball monster who was trying to get his point across to the roller blade wearing Genki. Next to him on one side sat the silent Golem, holding a tiny sleeping pink sweetcake monster named Mochi in his one large stone hand. And on the other side... the monster's gaze narrowed on a tanned brown furred form. One boxing hand was cuffing the blood red handkerchief wrapped around his neck, the other resting on his cheek as Hare sat in total silence. For Hare, that was either a miracle or... he was planning some kind of trick that likely involved stealing something or trying to annoy Tiger, as usual. But... there was something hidden deep in those dark blackish eyes, something that even Tiger of the Wind could not understand. It seemed that, for once, Hare was actually oblivious on the world around him, simply focused on something unknown to anyone else. Then, a light voice caught Tiger's attention, drawing his eyes to the light brown haired girl sitting by the fire.  
  
'Stop arguing, you two. It's late and we have to get some rest for tomorrow so we can find the Phoenix,' Holly was insisting. Suezo 'humphed' loudly and hopped over next to her to sulk, leaving Genki to blink at her even as he to sat down.

'But, we haven't heard everyone's story yet,' the boy was saying, turning to gaze at the hare across the fire. Tiger glanced back at Hare, who seemed to have been jolted from his thinking, a strangely vulnerable and shocked look on his face.

'Huh? What was that, Genki?' the hare asked, straightening. The look had quickly been replaced by the ever present smiling mask.

'We haven't heard your story yet, Hare,' Holly explained, hands tucked in her lap.

'My story?' Hare's voice echoed the clearing, filled with uncertainty and something... else.  
  
'Yeah, Hare,' Genki obviously hadn't noticed the slight shift in tone, grinning. 'Tell us all about it. What happened to you before you joined us? How come you were at the fighting ring?' the boy was eagerly awaiting the answer, which strangely never came.

The hare merely contemplated his question for a moment, his hand unconsciously clutching the scarf around his neck. Tiger's eyes narrowed, what was so important about it?

'Come on, Hare. Tell us about where you grew up, what your life was like,' Holly urged gently, smiling sweetly.

'We told you our stories, now spit out yours,' Suezo grumbled, still upset about Genki's words earlier.

'Yes, tell us... Hare. About your past,' Golem's deep voice filled the woods, focused on the boxer monster.  
  
'My past? I don't really have one,' Hare admitted solemnly.

'Come on, Hare. Tell us about where you used to live, your family and friends,' Genki urged.

'I'd love to, Genki. But I really don't remember. As far as I know I am an orphan. I don't remember anything other than traveling alone,' said the monster.

'How can that be?' Holly inquired softly.

'Yeah, you must know something,' Suezo urged loudly.

'Afraid not,' said Hare, shaking his head.

'Well, you didn't just appear out of nowhere,' Tiger growled at the hare beside him. Silence stretched the small campsite. Hare's expression was unreadable as he simply turned his head to stare into the tiger's golden eyes. His deep black orbs held something that made Tiger's mind swirl, it was like a forbidden memory of long ago. There was something very familiar about that very look, those same dark eyes filled with a strange emptiness.  
  
'You know, Tiger. Maybe I did,' the monster finally exclaimed, staring up at the stars.

'Did what?' Genki asked, sitting straighter.

'Just appear out of nowhere. The first thing I remember was waking up alone. I was... lying on sand, I think. My fur was strangely damp, like I had just washed up from the river behind me. As I stood, I tried to gather my thoughts, but I felt strangely blank. I couldn't remember what had happened, where I was, or even who I was. But, there has always been this strangely empty feeling deep inside. Like something is missing. But, I don't know what it was. Maybe it's just my imagination or something,' Hare tried to laugh off the comment, but it sounded strangely hollow.

'It's ok, Hare. You don't need to hide from us,' Holly assured him.

'Yeah, we're your friends. And don't you forget it,' Genki announced, bolting to his feet.

'Mochi' the pink creature jumped up from his recent doze.  
  
'Thanks, guys,' Hare whispered, smiling back. Tiger eyed the annoying monster beside him. Hare was hiding something, but what? Gracefully, he allowed himself to curl up even as the other got ready for bed. Hare stared up at the stars a while longer, then he too felt the weariness from their long day. Tiger watched through slitted eyes as the hare curled up on his side away from him and seemed to drift to sleep. Yes, that Hare would be trouble. Whatever he was hiding was something that made Tiger want to study him even more closely. The questions burned in his mind, but he had no answers at the moment for them. No matter, he'd figure everything out soon enough, and perhaps even be rid of that annoying Hare.  
  
Even as the shadows drifted over the glowing pale moon, a single set of ebony orbs remained open, staring into the darkness. Hare had told the truth, he was unsure of his past, as well as the reasons behind why he had been drawn to the little group. He would know the answers, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to remember the past. A shiver passed through his furred body. There was something buried deep within his locked memories, a reason behind everything. But it was dark and sorrowfilled, just like his past.  
  
....TBC....


	2. Appearances

The sun lit up the beautiful morning sky, a small group packing up and ready to head on their way. 'Hurry up, guys! We've got to find that Phoenix!' Genki yelled, racing off down the path on his roller blades, with Mochi giggling on his back.

Hare smiled and walked after them, only to find that Tiger was now pacing along next to him.  _~He's so moody.~_ An evil grin came over Hare's face, a twinkle set in his dark eyes.

'Don't even think about it,' came a dark voice from beside him.

'Think about what?' Hare laughed, sweatdropping as he grinned down at the other monster.

'You're planning something, and I know I'm not going to like it,' Tiger replied, turning his dark sapphire eyes on the bunny.

'You are paranoid, Tiger. Why would I do something to you?' Hare paced along innocently.

'Because you're an annoying idiot who enjoys getting on everyone's nerves.'  With that, Tiger left the hare behind him as he quickened his pace. No one noticed the strangely sad look crossing over the rabbit's face before he started walking again.  
  
 _~Why are you always so mean to me? I just want to keep everyone happy.~_ Hare sighed to himself and shook his head. These were the only friends he had in the world, and it really did hurt to be insulted, even if they didn't realize at times that he took it so hard. Yeah, each of them had put him down at one time or another, but he had just pretended to laugh it off, letting everything whell up inside of him. They all thought he was just a playful hare, someone who always has a trick up his sleeve. But none of them knew who he really was. Heck, he was still trying to figure it out.  
  
A scream broke Hare from his thoughts, ripping his eyes towards the group. Suezo was guarding Holly, Golem and Mochi trying to attack the group of baddies from one side. Tiger was shooting lightning all over the place, and Genki... shit, Genki was cornered at the edge of a cliff by a vicious looking dino. Hare forgot his troubles and raced forward to save his friend.  
  
Genki tried not to shiver as the dino came closer, long teeth snapping at him. He could see the others bravely fighting near the edge of the forest, but... the dino was getting closer and closer. Readying himself, the boy launched his body at the monster, shoving him aside as he tried to escape. A dino reached out and caught the youth by the back of his t-shirt, yanking him up into the air. Genki struggled against him, even as another set of claws enclosed around his bare throat.

'Genki!'

The boy's eyes parted to see Hare racing towards them, punching at the dino. The monster just knocked the hare with his beefy tail, sending the smaller creature over the edge of the cliff with a startled cry. 'HARE!' Genki screamed, before his breath was cut off as the claws tightened.  
  
Tiger of the Wind turned towards the sound of the cry. His golden eyes widened in shock as he watched the brown furred monster bunny fall, the boy being choked to death by a giant dino. 'Damn it!' the tiger growled to himself, launching his body at the dino and catching him off guard. Genki dropped to the ground coughing, even as Tiger fought the larger monster off. The dino seemed ridiculously strong, smashing the great Tiger of the Wind down into the dirt. The dino towered over his prey, ready to snap their necks with his jaws.

***

Black eyes stared up even as his body fell down towards the rushing river. The sounds of fighting grew in his long ears, overwhelming him. Even as the water closed around him, dragging him into the depths of the river, black eyes remained staring upwards, towards the friends he had left behind. _~I'm sorry, everyone. Genki, I couldn't save you. In the end, I can't even save myself. Maybe...Tiger was right. I am just a worthless creature.~_ A beating sound grew louder, filling his very mind. Strangely enough, the hare could have sworn he heard Tiger cry out, even as he felt himself lose conciousness. _~Tiger... Must... save you. Save...~_ Hare didn't notice the red glow from beneath his water soaked scarf. It grew brighter, filling his vision with crimson. And then, the glow disappeared, letting blackness seep in to fill his existence. The Hare was finally silent, lost in the realm between death and life.

***

Up on the cliff top, Tiger of the Wind glared his hatred at the dino posed above him, ready to slash. _~I refuse to lose to this...~_ A red glow suddenly appeared around their enemy, engulfing the dino completely in a blood red haze. 'Tiger,' Genki whispered even as he stared at the light. Shocked yelps from near the forest alerted them that the same crimson beam had captured every single enemy that had attacked them, flowing up from the very ground they stood upon. As suddenly as it had appeared, the glow evaporated into a clear mist. Shocked eyes took in the mystery disks that littered the ground.  
  
Golden orbs narrowed as the tiger stood. 'What the hell was that,' he growled into the air, not expecting an answer from the unknown.

'Hare!' the boy's voice broke the silence.

Tiger turned to find the youth perched on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the raging river below.

'He's gone,' Genki whispered, his bangs shadowing his tear-filled eyes.

  
...tbc...


	3. Memories of Eternity Mountain

_(Memories of another time.  The next 2 chapters are flashbacks)_  
  
'It is imperative that we all get ready for the coming of Moo. His forces are set to attack at any moment, we must shield ourselves away from this realm,' the ancient voice filled the air atop the giant mountain. All eyes were focused on the form of a young boy with golden dragon wings curving into the wind behind him.

'If we shield ourselves away, we will not be in a position to continue our roles as guardians over this planet,' another voice echoed. A pixie winged female came forth from her perch high in a twisted tree.

'This is true.'  An older-looking teenager with stone-like blue skin stood amidst the mass of halfling creatures.

'We should fight!'  A hare-eared youth leapt to his feet in response.

'That is madness. We will surely be destroyed if we try to stand against Moo,' a one-eyed, yellow-skinned boy frowned at the over-hyper hareboy. The hare youth bristled, ears standing straight over his head. But before he could speak, his companion stood up beside him.  
  
'Although the hare guardian is a fool, his words are noble. We were created at the beginning of time, each of us given a species to guard and protect. Till Moo came, our charges grew and flourished, but now they dwindle in numbers, some even joining the evil that is trying to conquer us all. If we do not stand and face Moo, then this world will not be worth guarding for much longer,' the tiger guardian remained calm even as his words were realized by the rest of the guardians.

'How do you suggest we fight against an evil with powers far greater than our own. Even the Phoenix has not shown himself in this time of need,' the dragon youth stated abruptly.

'Um, we could attack him first,' the hare guardian suggested, a wide grin growing on his face.

'Suicide,' many voices echoed into the air. Wincing at the tone, the hareboy's ears drooped.

'Any other ideas?' the dragon youth glanced around at the other guardians who mumbled amongst themselves.  
  
'I have one. We could bring someone to aid us. A warrior from another world,' the tiger-teen's voice shut everyone up.

'It would take a great amount of power from each of us to do such a thing. It also means that Moo will be able to attack us without any trouble at all. No, the shield is the only solution. We can evade the attack and decided what to do from there.'  The dragon boy turned away as the large group of halfling guardians began to file out of the glade.  
  
The tiger guardian glanced around, only to find that the hare-boy had disappeared. _~Damn that hare.~_  
  
 _(towards the cave)_  
  
The hare youth stumbled into a dark cold cave, a forbidden cave that lead deep into Eternity Mountain. When they were created, the guardians were given the mountaintop for their home, to watch over the monster and human races that lived upon the land below. The most ancient of all monsters lived within the mountain itself, a creature with no single race, or guardian. The Phoenix.  
  
The air became heavier as he made his way down the twisted path, the humid temperature growing hotter and hotter, getting almost too much even for a guardian. A spark of red suddenly appeared in the blackness, leading the hare guardian towards his fate. _~Spooky, really spooky. I hope the Phoenix doesn't try to barbecue me for dinner.~_ The youth was frightened, for this fire powered creature was known for its equally fiery temper. It might just decided to attack first and ask questions later. The hareboy was in the Phoenix's lair, intruding where he should never have gone. The youth froze when one giant black eye stared down at him from the huge bird form perched in the centre of the room. _~Who are you?~_  
  
 _(Eternity Mountaintop)_  
  
Tiger gazed around at the proceedings. Every guardian was in his or her place, each gathering up their own energy to create the barrier. All except one annoying bunny-eared boy. Grunting to himself, the youth turned, his long blue and white streaked hair floating in the icy wind, to walk away from the circle. He had enough time to find the boy and drag his brown bunny-tailed behind back before the barrier was put in place. Even with that thought, the tiger youth began to run as fast as the creatures he guarded, even on two human legs. A long blue tail disappeared into the emerald forest.  
  
 _(Deep in the Cave of Fire)_  
  
'I...I...' _~Calm down, Hare. You came all this way, don't back down now.~_ 'I am the Hare Guardian and I have come to request your help,' the boy finally stated, trying to sound brave. _~I wish Tiger was here. He'd be able to do this without even breaking into a sweat.~_

 _~'You are trespassing!'~_   A voice boomed in his mind, nearly knocking him down.

'I know, I'm sorry. We need your help. Please, Moo is going to attack us, and the other guardians are planning to shield the mountaintop from the rest of the world. Please, we need your help. If you don't help us, then the mortal monsters and humans down on the surface will be killed or worse. Please.'  The youth was nearly in tears as he forced himself to bow low before the crimson-winged Phoenix. The creature gazed at the guardian youth for a very long time, making his decision.  
  
 _~'What do you want me to do?'~_  
  
...tbc...


	4. Emerald Forest

The tiger guardian's golden eyes widened as he saw the hare youth step out of the mouth of the Cave of Fire. _~He didn't. Even that hare isn't stupid enough to anger the Phoenix. Damn!~_ 'Hare,' the tiger began to growl. Startled black eyes rose to meet gold as the other boy realized he was no longer alone.

'T-tiger,' the youth stuttered, forcing himself to remain calm as he approached the horned tiger guardian. Tiger opened his mouth to yell at the boy, but a shattering boom echoed through the air. Both guardians turned to see the barrier holding unsteadily against a sudden attack.

 _~Shit, Moo is attacking. Damn! We can't get through the barrier now.~_ Tiger grabbed the other youth's hand and yanked him towards the cave. They had to find a place to hide before...  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' a deep voice rumbled as a giant dino stepped out of the bushes in front of the pair. Both boys froze, ready to run in the other direction. Unfortunately, several other monsters encircled them from behind. Hare trembled, his long white and red robes flowing in the wind. Clenching their hands tightly together, Tiger searched for an escape route.

'Moo is going to reward us for capturing you,' the dino leader announced, stepping forward towards his prey.

'I don't think so,' a blue light shot from the tigerboy's hand as he threw his power at the dino. Hare nodded and turned, allowing his own power to pool into a red ball before shooting it at the monsters behind them. Ignoring the angry cries, the pair raced off down the path, knowing that their distraction would not hold the monsters at bay for very long. They had to escape.  
  
'Tiger!  A cliff!'  The hare's voice shook the other guardian from his thoughts, causing them both to jerk to a halt right on the edge of the mountain. Behind them, Moo's monsters were approaching, leaving them nowhere to run.

'Shit,' Tiger hissed, glaring angrily with his golden eyes.

'I'm sorry, Tiger. I was just trying to get the Phoenix to help us...' Hare shut up when the other youth turned his glare on him.

'Baka. You could have been killed. And now look where we are. Shut up and think of a way out of this mess,' Tiger ordered, ignoring the youth's upset look.  
  
Moo's monsters approached from all sides, surrounding the unfortunate pair. Hare took an involuntary step back and felt his foot touch the very edge of the cliff, rocks sliding down the slope from his movement. _~How are we ever going to get out of this one?~_ Hare glanced at his partner to find the Tiger Guardian glaring at the large dino captain who simply smirked back at them.  
  
'You won't escape this time,' the dino leader snarled, the pack drawing closer. Hare felt his partner's shift in attention. He was readying himself for a lightning attack. _~Aw, man... I wish I had more than just a puny punch wave attack. Oh well.~_ He concentrated on his fist, hiding it behind his back to keep their enemies from noticing the light.

'ATTACK!' the dino commanded.  
  
Tiger surged forward, twin horns peaking out of his mane. Lightning shot from them, sending a small section of the creatures back. Hare followed, punching with his fury strikes, fist glowing with his power. _~We're going to win.~_ Hare smiled to himself and leapt at the dino leader who took a step back in surprise. The bunny boy didn't see the tail swinging at him until it smashed against his side, sending him hurling over the cliff edge. Tiger noticed, turning to help his fallen comrade.  
  
Hare gripped the edge of the cliff with all his might, the fingers on his hand digging into the earth. 'Shit!' Tiger found himself surrounded, blocked off from the edge. The dino captain smirked down, taking in the dangling halfing creature.

'Is this ironic. You're so pathetic, Moo won't even need you puny powers,' the evil beast gloated, raising his heavy foot. Hare screamed as his fingers took the blow, loosing their grip on the dirt.

'Tiger!' was his last call, as he plunged down towards the land below.  
  
'Hare!'  
  
...tbc...


	5. Awakening

Digging his hands into the sand, Hare heaved his body out of the water. So cold, his fur soaked clean though, even his scarf clinging to his neck. _~I remember now. I remember everything.~_ His thoughts drifted back to when he had lived upon Eternity Mountain, watching over his children upon the lands below. He was, in a sense, their father, even though it had been the universe who had created them all. He watched over them, protected them since they had come into being. The guardians just were... everytime a new breed appeared on the land, a guardian appeared on Eternity Mountain.  
  
Sometimes, on rare occasions, two guardians would bond and create the new breed themselves, through love. No, they didn't really give birth like the monsters and humans did. But their love would draw two of their own species together upon the land to create a child for them. A guardian would then appear, usually sticking close to its parent guardians unless it chose to bond. Bonding was sacred, special. There were no limits because it was so rare for guardians to find love amongst themselves. The union was beautiful and honored by all. Truly, Hare wished he too could find a bond like that.  
  
But back to the more pressing problem at hand. What had happened to the others? Hare didn't know. Perhaps, they had escaped or perhaps Moo had taken them prisoner. _~Tiger.~_ His eyes widened, remembering that when he had fallen, the other guardian had still been fighting. Was he dead or...? His heart clenched painfully, leaving him gasping for breath. What was this feeling? He'd never felt it before, so painful. The monster struggled to his feet, realizing for the first time what form he was in.  
  
 _~I'm a hare. A real hare...~_ It must have happened when he had fallen the first time. Plunging into the water of an icy river, then washing upon the shore without memories of his past. It wasn't soon after that he began thieving, knowing no other way to gather food or money. Then, that tournament had drawn him in, until Genki and Tiger had arrived. The strange pull he felt towards the monster that had challenged him. Then trying to hide his feelings by stealing their money and teasing Tiger of the Wind. He didn't know why he had done it, just that something had been strangely familiar about him.  
  
 _~Must have been the fact that the Tiger guardian and I are always at odds... or... we were.~_ Sadness creeped back into his heart as he set off through the woods to rejoin his teammates. He had to continue to travel with them, now that he knew where the Phoenix was. If he could find the Phoenix again, he could get help and figure out where the other guardians were. Until then, he had to act normal... like his old cheery self. The frown slowly became a fake grin, the pain of the past still aching in his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
The entire group was tramping through the woods, hoping to get to find Hare before something else did. 'Hurry up, you guys!' Genki screamed, racing down the path on his rollarblades.

'Geesh, you'd think Hare was actually important or something,' Suezo mumbled to himself. All of them had been the bearers of Hare's tricks at times and it really was starting to wear thin. Unnoticed by the group, someone was watching them from the shadows.  
  
 _~Maybe I should... be on my own for a while. After all, it's not like they really need me around. I'm not much use to them.~_ Hare turned away, fading back into the bushes to avoid being found. He just needed a bit of time to sort things out, figure out what needed to be done, before joining with them again. For now, he'd just follow from the shadows.

  
~*~  
  
Tiger opened his eyes, scanning the woods around their campsite. Genki had made such a fuss about not finding Hare, even refusing to sleep. The brat... didn't he know that what he was seeking was following him? Tiger of the Wind wasn't surprised. He had been the only one to notice the lone figure watching them earlier, but the strange look in the bunny's eyes had made him keep his silence. It was not the mask he usually wore, no... it was almost sad.  
  
The tiger shook his head, snarling to himself. The hare was no more than a prankster, a trickster at heart. What did he know about pain? Then again, he claimed to have amnesia or something. Baka, probably didn't want to admit all the thieving he had done. Not that Tiger was any better. Two thieves in the group, for different reasons.  
  
Golden eyes caught a movement in near the edge of their camp, brown fur coming into view. Half closing his eyes as not to make the creature aware of his alertness, Tiger watched as Hare stepped gracefully towards the fire. The frown on his face revealed that he didn't believe anyone was watching. This could prove... enlightening.  
  
Hare paused near Genki's body, half draped under the blanket. His dark eyes tried to peer into the boy's soul, half hoping to find the answers he sought. Nothing, only the silence of sleep. Keeping his steps as light as a feather, he crept towards the opposite edge of the circle. _~Tiger.~_ His body froze on instinct, half expecting the beast to leap at him. _~No, he's asleep... good. I'm not ready to answer any questions or accusations yet.~_ The monster took a seat in the only empty space, which was a bit too close to Tiger of the Wind's form for comfort.  
  
But the hare soon forgot his nervousness, focusing on the burning flames within the fire. _~The Phoenix...~_ His hand drifted unconciously to the scarf around his neck. _~The reason I wear this... to hide the truth.~_  
  
Nearby, Tiger was still watching, studying the thoughtful creature gazing into the fire. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, and touching that damn scarf again. _~What is he hiding under there? Is he the enemy? Could it be Moo's symbol?~_ Tiger wouldn't have been surprised, but he intended to find out.  
  
...tbc...


	6. Facing Your Friends

'HARE!' 

The monster came awake as a body came crashing onto his stomach. 'Genki,' the hare chuckled, letting the boy hug him then jump off.

'So, you finally showed up,' Suezo seemed as sarcastic as usual. Hare smiled his usual grin, but inside, his stomach twisted. _~Not like I'm worth anything to you.~_  
  
'Yeah, well... it took me a while to find you guys,' Hare lied easily, having already planned his excuse the night before.

'I'm sure it did,' Tiger grumbled, still curled away from the scene. Hare glanced over, half wondering if Tiger knew... no, he couldn't.

'Are you alright, Hare?' It was Holly, now standing on the other side of the fire.

'Yeah, just got soaked,' the monster laughed, shivering at the remembrance of the water. _~I hate water, I hate it, I hate it, I...~_  
  
'You should have seen it! Tiger was down, then there was this red light that...'  
  
'I wasn't down,' Tiger growled lowly, unable to admit even he had been in trouble.  
  
'You were so,' Genki argued back.

The pair glared at each other, before Hare interrupted.  'Red light?' he asked, wondering.

'Took care of the baddies for good,' Suezo chimed in.

'Red light,' Hare whispered to himself, touching his scarf again. _~Is it possible? Did I somehow use the Phoenix's gift?~_  
  
'What's wrong, Hare?' Holly had noticed the sudden curious silence that was quite unlike their happy friend. Like he was actually thinking hard about something.

'Oh, it's nothing! Guess the great Tiger of the Wind isn't as good as he thought he was.'  Hare tried to get the subject off of himself.

'What was that?!' Tiger nearly leapt at the infuriating creature.

'Calm down, you two. We haven't even had breakfast yet,' Holly sighed as the pair bickered back and forth.  
  
~*~  
  
'Tell us which way to go!' Genki cried, impatient to get started. Holly concentrated on the Phoenix Tear in her hands, waiting.  
  
Hare blinked. It was pointing at him. Glancing behind himself, he saw only forest.

'Get out of the way, baka,' Tiger growled, annoyed at how long this was taking. Hare grumbled, but shifted towards Genki, only to find the arrow moving along with him.  
  
 _~Oh crap! It's probably being drawn by my gift.~_ Once again, Hare touched his scarf unconciously.

'It's pointing to you.'  Everyones' eyes were now on their friend.

'Why the heck would it do that?' Suezo kept staring. Tiger's golden eyes focused on the red scarf. Hare seemed kinda nervous being on the spot.

'Maybe it wants you to take directions from me,' he suggested, chuckling nervously.  
  
'Yeah right,' Suezo commented, bouncing away to search the distance.

'No, really. _~This is the perfect chance. I can get them to head towards Eternity Mountain.~_ I think we should head that way,' Hare pointed with his free hand towards a distant cliff.

'Hey, I've never noticed that mountain before,' Genki replied, staring at it.  
  
'Are you mad?' Tiger snarled, glaring at the hare.

'No, I just have a feeling we'll find something there,' Hare tried to edge away from those white teeth.

'Isn't that... the mountain of the guardians?' Holly whispered, staring at it.

'What are the guardians?' Genki turned, Mocchi sitting on his back with a clueless look.  
  
'Don't you know anything?' Suezo was back, hopping up and down. Holly sat down, waiting for everyone to do the same.

'Holly, what are the guardians?' The boy sat in front of her as they all waited for her explanation.

'It's a legend. In the beginning, the universe created monsters. But it also created guardians to watch over them. Each breed of monster is said to have one guardian, a creature that was created to protect it. Those guardians were given the mountain as their home, so they could look down upon their charges,' she explained.  
  
'What do they look like?' the youth wondered aloud.

'No one knows, but the elders sometimes claim to have seen them,' Suezo whispered.

'It is said that they are half monster and half human in appearance. Because of the relationship between all monsters and humans in this world. It is also said, that a new guardian appears when there is born a hybrid,' Holly spoke softly.

'Whoa! And, you want us to go there?'  
  
'Well, er... if the guardians do exist, then they'd be able to help us find the Phoenix, right?' Hare sweatdropped, trying to make his message clear.

'I get it!' Genki leapt to his feet and took off on his rollarblades. 'Let's go!' he cried. As usual, then entire group found themselves following their young leader.

 _~Maybe you are all still alive.~_ Hare smiled to himself, walking towards his home.  
  
...tbc...


	7. Journey Home

Hare hummed to himself as he walked along, focused on the mountain. After a week of traveling, and fighting baddies, and arguing with Tiger... they were finally getting close. If they hurried, they would get there by sunset.

'Let's stop to rest,' Suezo complained, flopping down on the grass.

'But we're nearly there,' Hare whined, unable to help himself. The mountain was pulling him; he had to get home.  
  
'Just a thought, guys. How are we ever going to climb up that mountain anyway?' Holly stared up at it. It was huge; the top so high up in the clouds that you couldn't even see where it ended.

 _~Damn, didn't even think of that.~_   'Maybe there's a cave or something that leads to the top.' Hare spun round to stare at his lazy group. Even Tiger was curled up in the sun, apparently taking a nap. 'Guys,' Hare snarled, balling his hands into fists.  
  
'What's your hurry? It'll be there tomorrow,' Genki yawned, lying down next to Mocchi.

 _~But I have to get there tonight.~_ 'If we hurry, we can get to it by the time the sun goes down. Or do you want to be stuck outside when it begins to get cold,' Hare crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at them.

'This seems awfully important to you. Are you sure you aren't leading us into a trap.'  Everyone turned to stare at Tiger, who was now glaring at Hare.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' Hare was furious. How dare that tiger even suggest he wasn't trustworthy.

'You know, I'm very curious as to what you have under that scarf of yours.'

Hare's eyes widened in shock at the suggestive tone. 'Nothing,' the hare lied, glaring back.  
  
Tiger's grin widened. 'You're lying. Prove it. Prove that you aren't the enemy.'  
  
'Hare is our friend,' Genki stood up, raising his fist at the blue furred monster.

'Then why did he follow us instead of joining us right away? Remember, when you were all searching for him? If he wasn't planning something, then he would have just joined us back in the woods, instead of waiting to creep back into camp,' Tiger of the Wind growled.  
  
'Is that true, Hare?' Holly's voice brought everyone looking at their friend.

Hare sweatdropped at the attention, his ears sagging. 'Sort of. I just... had some stuff to think over,' he mumbled, turning away to look at the mountain.

'Hare, you can talk to us about anything.' Genki walked over and touched the monster's back.

'Thank you, Genki. But some things are better done alone,' Hare replied.  
  
'I still want to know what's under the scarf. It could be Moo's symbol,' Tiger growled.

'Give it up!' Genki screamed back at him.

 _~Tiger, you really have no idea and you call me the idiot.~_ 'Fine, if you must know. It's a Phoenix Tear,' Hare answered, turning to face his friends with a straight face.  
  
Suezo started laughing, Holly simply sighed.  'Really?'  Hare edged away from Genki's look of wonder.

Tiger of the Wind snarled. How dare the hare try to make a fool out of him.

'Hey, I was kidding. Can't you take a joke?' Hare laughed loudly to cover his relief.

'Same old hare,' Genki shook his head, flopping back down on the ground.  
  
'Come on, you guys. We have to leave now!' Hare insisted, personally hauling Genki and Mocchi to their feet. And with that, they were one their way again.  
  
~*~  
  
It was amazing. Hare could only stare up at the enormous mountain. The group was settled at the base of it, each thinking their own thoughts as they gazed up. 'Way too high. There is no way we'll ever reach the top.' Suezo got ready to turn around.

'Where there's a will, there's a way,' Hare whispered to himself, letting his hands trace the unbroken stony surface.

'But there's no cave,' Genki searched around.  
  
Tiger simply focused his attention on the hare. For some reason, he knew more about this place then they did. Hare didn't even notice, searching for the hidden spring that would open a doorway into the mountain. A tunnel lead straight to the top for anyone who knew where to look, and only the guardians were gifted with that secret knowledge.  
  
The entire group jumped in surprise as a rumble filled the air. Hare stepped back and folded his arms across his chest in triumph as a black hold suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

'Is it safe to go in?' Holly couldn't see anything; it was so dark.

'It's either that or we camp out here for the night,' Genki shrugged his shoulders at his friends.

'Don't tell me you're scared?' Hare taunted, simply trying to get them to enter. Tiger of the Wind grunted and glared sideways at the hare as he disappeared into the hole. Hare grinned and waited until the rest had entered before touching the switch again and following them, the entrance disappearing from existence.  
  
...tbc...


	8. Up to the Top

Genki stared around, the darkness was so deep that he couldn't see anyone. 'Hello? Guys?' his voice echoed the chamber.  
  
'Here.' ~ Holly  
  
'I'm over this way.' ~ Suezo  
  
'Here' ~ Golem  
  
'Growl...  Here.' ~ Tiger  
  
'Mocchi!' ~Mocchi  
  
'Hare?' Genki turned around, but he just couldn't see anything. Near the now-closed entrance, one creature smirked and waved his hand. The group gasped as torches suddenly lit up the pathway, creating glowing yellow beacons.

'Shall we get going?' Hare stepped forward, making his way down the passage.  
  
 _~Hare... why does it feel like you know something we don't?~_ Genki followed behind, his troubled thoughts puzzling him. Surely, Tiger couldn't have been right. Hare wasn't a traitor. But it just seemed so weird with the entrance appearing, then the lights, and Hare's ease in this place that made the others uneasy. _~Hare.~_  
  
~*~  
  
'We've been traveling for hours,' Suezo flopped down onto the side of the path, refusing to move any further.

'I'm tired too,' Holly rested next to Golem. Only Hare remained standing, leaning against the wall and staring down the pathway. As his friends talked, he touched his bandana, wondering.  
  
 _~Are they still up there? Still alive? Is Tiger... could he be alive?~_ Hare wasn't sure why that question was so important. The tiger guardian and him had never really gotten along well. It's not like they had been friends, or had a bond... Hare felt his ears droop unconciously. _~Not that he'd ever think about that. Not with me. I was just a baka guardian to him.~_  
  
 ** _~Flashback~_**  
  
'Go away, Hare. You're annoying,' the Tiger boy growled, trying to focus on his training.

'Why are you always trying to become more powerful? It's not like there's anyone here who'd fight you. Well, except me,' the Hare youth grinned down at his friend.

'I don't need you or anyone else. Leave me be,' the halfling hissed, closing his blue eyes to concentrate on his meditating.

'Fine,' Hare stormed off, leaving the other sitting by himself on the grass. _~Why is he always so mean to me? I just want to get to know him.~_  
  
 ** _~end Flashback~_**  
  
'Hare?' Genki approached his friend cautiously, aware that the monster was lost in his own thoughts. The hare actually jumped, before settling down again and glancing down at him. 'Is something wrong?' the boy questioned. Black eyes stared back at him, sad and slightly dark with many emotions.

'No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?' 

The grin was back, as fake as ever. That was when Genki realized it, that Hare really was different. He wasn't the monster they had all believed him to be. 'You don't have to hide anything from us. We're your friends, and we'll always be by your side,' Genki whispered, watching the eyes widen in surprise.  
  
'Thank you, Genki.'  The words were true.

The boy smiled and turned to everyone else. 'Let's go guys, we've got to get to the top!'  
  
 _~He's doing this for me?~_ Hare stared down in amazement. Maybe he could trust them with his secrets.  
  
~*~  
  
'This is going to be so cool. We'll be the first monsters... and humans, to ever meet the guardians,' Suezo chuckled to himself.

'What do you mean?' Genki glanced at his one eyed friend.

'Genki, no one has ever been able to climb this mountain before, it's just too steep,' Holly answered, walking alongside her bouncing yellow friend.

'Isn't it a little weird that you seem to know a lot about this mountain?' Tiger turned his attention to the Hare leading the way.

'What do you mean by that?' Hare spoke cautiously, not giving away his nervousness.  
  
'Hn, the mountain didn't have an entrance, and it just appeared out of nowhere. You knew about this cave and led us straight to it. I'd say that's enough of a reason,' Tiger grinned.

'Yeah well, I heard somewhere about a cave, and it's not like I made the entrance appear,' Hare spun round and continued walking.

'You've got a lot of secrets for a hot-headed thief,' Tiger responded, pacing along beside Genki.  
  
 _~What did Tiger mean by that?~_ Holly noticed Hare's back tense at the words, as well as the strange way he shifted his ears. Hare always seemed so happy, just a harmless trickster, but now... it almost seemed like he really was on the quest for a reason.  
  
~*~  
  
'So, tell me why again that the guardians choose to stay up here? Don't they ever come down?' Genki asked, as they trekked on.

'Well, there have been a few sightings, that's how we know what they look like,' Holly smiled gently.

'The guardians come down when they are needed,' Hare's voice drew their attention.

'Yeah, I remember now. In the legends, the guardians were only seen when their help was most needed. The Suezo guardian was once seen by a village when they were being attacked. He gifted the hero with a strange power that helped them defend themselves against the invasion,' Suezo whispered, awed by the story.

'Gave them power? Who was the hero?' Genki asked, receiving stares from the rest of the group. Even Hare turned to watch him.  'What did I say?' Genki blinked around in confusion.

'The guardians are known only to gift their powers to the species they protect,' Tiger of the Wind spoke gruffly.

'That's the way things go,' Hare shrugged, and spun back round to take the lead. Nearly to the top.

'Why? Do the humans have a guardian?' the boy wanted to know.

'No,' Hare replied, seeming positive about his answer.

'I've never actually heard of one,' Holly explained.

'That's not fair!' Genki cried, throwing his hands behind his head.  
  
'Monsters were created at the beginning of time to be companions for humans, so they didn't need a special guardian,' Hare's voice broke the silence.

'Well, well... so the baka has some history lessons,' Tiger grunted.

'I'm not an idiot, Tiger. I know a lot more than you think!'  
  
'Guys, guys... lets just keep walking,' Holly tried to stop the obvious fight.

'That's because you're probably a traitor,' Tiger snarled back, fangs gleaming in the pale light.

Hare's ears twitched in anger, his eyes narrowing. 'I'm.. not..a..traitor,' he hissed between his teeth.

'Prove it,' Tiger of the Wind gloated, smirking.

'And how shall I do that, my dear Tiger?' Hare replied sarcastically.  
  
'Take off your scarf.'  
  
'Not again with the scarf thing,' Genki sighed, leaning against one of the walls.

Hare closed his eyes, silently counting down in his head to calm his anger. 'Not here,' he simply stated, walking up the path. Tiger's eyes widened, then narrowed at the challenge. And they followed the bunny again.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ladies, gentlemen, and annoying tigers.' That received a growl. 'We have reached the top!' Hare flung out a hand as they walked through a beam of light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Genki gasped, staring around at the beautiful forest surrounding them. Emerald leafed trees created a pathway of silver stones all the way to what looked to be a strangely ancient city on the top of a hill.

'So, this is the home of the guardians,' Suezo exclaimed, bouncing forward onto the path. Everyone followed, staring around them at the beauty and serenity of it all.  
  
 _~Emerald Forest, just the way it was years ago.~_ Hare smiled to himself as they walked along. Not the grin of the trickster, but a peaceful smile of one whose soul was finally at rest. As they walked, Genki noticed the trees widening, so they were nearing a meadow. That was when he saw it, the edge of the mountaintop. He slipped through the larger spaces between the trees, not noticing how some of them were cracked and broken, as if a huge monster had split them in two. The gang followed, but only one seemed affected by the damage.  
  
Hare frowned, they were heading for the place he had fallen. Maybe... he sped up, wanting to see it again. _~Tiger...~_  
  
'Be careful, Genki! Don't get too close to the edge!' Holly called, staying further back. The boy was perched very close, staring down in wonder. 'It's amazing, you guys have got to see it!'  He spun, waving at them. Hare stepped forwards, walking the path of his memories. His eyes transfixed on the spot he had fallen from. The wind whistled through his fur, hounding him.  
  
 _ **~memories~**_  
  
'Run!'  
  
'You stupid hare.'  
  
'Tiger, a cliff!'  
  
'...to get the Phoenix to help us...'  
  
'Shut up and think of a way out of this mess,'  
  
 ** _~end memories~_**  
  
 _~I never did, did I? I caused so much trouble for you all and couldn't even save you in the end... and now where are you? Tiger.~_  
  
'What is it?' 

The snarl jerked Hare from his thoughts. 'Huh?' he turned to find Tiger glaring at him.

'You called my name.  What the hell do you want?' the wolf monster snarled in annoyance.

'I... nothing,' Hare realized he'd been thinking aloud and turned back to the edge. But his eyes caught on the crystal city, realizing for the first time that they... were in ruins.  
  
'No,' he whispered, taking a step in that direction, unable to stop himself. It was horrible. He began to run.  
  
'Hare?!' Genki turned when he saw his friend race off.

'Baka, where the hell is he going?' Tiger took off as well, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

'Come on, you guys!' Genki prepared to skate after them.  
  
'You're not going anywhere,' a voice boomed from the woods. Holly gasped as a group of baddies smashed through the trees. Genki skated over to his friends, ready to protect them.

'Well, this is just great!' Suezo commented, seeing as how Tiger and Hare had run off on them. _~Now, I may have to fight.~_  
  
...tbc...


	9. Ancient City

Running. The wind flowing past him, the ground solid beneath his feet. He had to get there. The city... the city had been there since the universe first created the guardians. It had always been perfect, beautifully tall pillars of silver and black crystal. And now... the stone gates were smashed, the pillars themselves beginning to crumble. That could only mean... that the guardians were gone.  
  
Hare stopped at the entrance, his hands touching the stone wall that surrounded the city. Peering through the smashed up gateway, he could see the streets littered with fallen debris. Stairways were crumbling, fountains no longer spraying clear streams of water. The city had no life to it, simply a dead place without the guardians to protect it.  
  
'There is at least, one guardian left to fight,' Hare told himself aloud, stepping into his home.

'And who would that be?'  The bunny froze, the voice so familiar that it brought back more memories of pain.  
  
 _ **~memories~**_  
  
'Where do you think you're going?'  
  
'Moo is going to reward us for capturing you.'  
  
'You won't escape this time.'  
  
 _ **~end memories~**_  
  
A giant shadow enveloped him as he turned to see the dino captain blocking the gateway.

'Look, a little bunny lost and alone. I won't hurt you, kid... if you tell us where the missing guardians are,' the scaly creature spoke.

'I don't know. And even if I did, why the hell would I tell you?' Hare answered back, getting ready to box. _~The others, some of them must have escaped.~_  
  
'Fine!' the dino attacked, his giant teeth aimed for the hare.

 _~Crap. Gonna have to use my powers~_ 'Punch wave!' Hare cried, leaping to the side and powering up his fist. A bolt of red light shot out, hitting the dino square between the eyes. It snarled and bit at him, even as the hare leapt past. A giant beefy tail came pounding in to the center of his back, causing Hare to involuntary scream in pain as he was hit to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' Genki questioned, watching the baddies.

'We've been here all along, kid. Moo wants the powers of the guardians and he's going to get them,' the large dino monster answered.

'Yeah.  We just gotta find the three missing guardians and then he can take over the world,' a cocky gel smirked.

'Shut up!' the leader snarled, turning his attention back to the group.  
  
 _~Three missing guardians? Who could they be?~_ Holly watched as Genki and Mocchi attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
~That stupid hare.~ Tiger raced towards the gates, having heard the familiar scream. No doubt, he was in trouble again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hare pushed himself to his knees, glancing over his shoulder as the dino approached. _~I can't beat him like this. I need to... transform.~_ Tasting the blood in his mouth, he tried to concentrate on the change.  
  
The dino captain stopped, eyeing the red glowing figure before him. The brown fur became smooth pale skin, a humanoid body barely outlined in the glow. White and red robes drifted over his slim form, a crimson ribbon appearing around his waist. Several golden spiral necklaces wove around his neck and upper arms. His bare feet graced only by twin gold anklets studded with rubies. Baggy black pants could be seen covering what the robe revealed of his legs. The dino continued to stare in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiger approached the gates, glancing through, careful not to be seen. A giant dino, probably the captain, stood transfixed by a strange glowing creature. As the red light died down, Tiger found himself staring at a young man with spiky brown hair and robes. Two long rabbit ears hung from his head, his dark eyes staring at the dino with contempt. Tiger noticed that the boy's fist began to glow blood red, as if he was gathering a ball of energy into his fist.  
  
And then, he attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Genki glanced around at the lost disks and then towards the city. 'Come on, you guys. We've got to find Hare and Tiger,' he announced, speeding off down the path on his rollarblades. The other three followed. Mocchi, as usual, was enjoying the ride sitting on his best friend's back.  
  
~*~  
  
Hare leapt at the dino, ready to slam him into the ground. Reaching out, he struck the monster square on the cheek, sending him flying back into the wall with a CRACK! Landing, he twirled to find the dino back on his feet with a loud ROAR! The monster raced at him, swinging his tail that the hare boy barely jumped over.  
  
'So, you're the hare guardian. Lucky for me that you didn't die falling off the cliff. Why don't you be a good little half-monster and tell me where the other two are? I'm sure you must know where the tiger guardian is and the other one,' the dino snarled, pacing forwards.  
  
 _~Tiger got away.~_ Hare nearly sighed in relief, before focusing on the creature stalking him. 'I don't know where they are, but they're not stupid enough to stick around here and get captured by you,' Hare charged up again.

'What a shame. Then, I guess you'll be the only gift for Moo today,' the Dino smirked. A flash of light caught Hare's eye and he half turned... only to find himself trapped in a wire net.  
  
'Heh, heh, heh,' a pixie chuckled as she floated behind him. Hare struggled against the net, only to have it charge up and electrify him. A scream echoed through the air before he blacked out.  
  
...tbc...


	10. The Hare Guardian Appears

'Did you hear that?' Genki whispered to his partner, staring up at the city they were racing towards.

'Mocchi!'

'It must have been Hare!' he sped up.  
  
~*~  
  
Tiger of the Wind snarled and attacked, lightning flowing from his horns. The dino captain turned in surprise, just in time for him to swipe. In a flash, there was only a glowing lost disk upon the ground. The pixie flew off to inform her master of this new situation, leaving a tied up and unconscious youth in the dust.  
  
Tiger was approaching him just as Genki reached the gates.

'Tiger!' he yelled, racing toward him. That was when he noticed the boy. The boy with flowing white and red robes and brown hair... wait... Were those bunny ears?  
  
'Tiger, who is he?' the boy asked, staring at his friend. The wolf monster simply stared down, noticing for the first time that a strange tear shaped red gem hung from the young man's throat. Was that... a Phoenix Tear?  
  
~*~  
  
'Who could he be?' Holly wondered aloud, watching Genki sitting next to the new youth.

'You said... the guardians were half monster, right? Well, I think he's a guardian,' Genki said, pointing to the obvious bunny ears dangling from the other boy's spiky brown hair.

'The hare guardian,' Suezo whispered, hopping up for a better look.

Tiger narrowed his eyes, something about this whole situation just gave him a weird feeling.  
  
~*~  
  
 _~This place... I feel as though I know it. Like I've been here before.~_ Tiger sat at the edge of the fire, staring at the ancient city in ruins around them. The group had moved into one of the buildings to hide themselves from any baddies that might come looking. This place they were in, was large enough for even Golem to enter.  
  
A movement drew his attention to their guest. Genki watched the youth's dark eyes blink open, unfocused for a moment. 'Are you all right?' he asked, watching as the eyes found his own. The older boy nodded, one ear falling over his cheek. 'Can you sit up?' Genki helped him do that, even though it seemed like a struggle.  
  
The youth gazed around the campfire, taking in the scene. He didn't seem shocked or afraid of them, that was good.

'Are you the hare guardian?' Holly wanted to know, smiling gently. The boy nodded and returned his gaze to the blue furred monster at the edge of the circle.

Seeing his attention, Genki decided to introduce them. 'He's Tiger of the Wind, he saved you.'  The boy grinned at his friend who simply turned away.  
  
'I know,' came a hoarse whisper. The youth coughed suddenly into his hand.

'Here, have some water,' Genki took the cup from Holly and helped the boy sip it. When he finished, dark brown eyes gazed down at Genki. _~He looks about 16.~_ Genki mused to himself.  
  
'Thank you, Genki'

The younger boy's eyes widened in surprise. 'You know me?' he asked, with a tilt of his head.

'Yes. I know all of you.'  A hand held up something for them to see. A very familiar red handkerchief.  
  
~Could it be?~ Tiger stared at it, then at the youth.

'Do you know where our friend Hare is?' Genki asked, blinking at the guardian.

'He's the hare guardian, of course he does!' Suezo yelled from his seat across the fire.

'Yes, I do. He's... safe,' the youth whispered, tucking the handkerchief into his crimson belt. _~I can't tell them yet. It's too dangerous.~_  
  
~*~  
  
'Master Moo, one of the guardians was seen in the city,' the pixie knelt before her master. 'Bring him to me,' the evil creature commanded, turning away. He needed the last three to complete the chain. Needed their powers to fuel his own.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
~*~  
  
'What's your name?' Genki decided to ask, glancing at the boy beside him.

'As guardians, we take the names of the species we protect. I am Hare... or just the hare guardian. It matters not what you call me,' was his answer.

'That's weird, our friend's name is Hare too. I don't know why he was never given a name of his own... but Suezo and Golem and Mocchi over there are the same. Only Tiger has a unique name,' Genki glanced at the curled up figure in the shadows.

'Yes, I know. Tiger of the Wind,' Hare let himself smile gently before becoming expressionless again.  
  
'Why are you doing that?' Genki asked, looking at the boy.

'Doing what?' the other wanted to know.

'You... and our Hare... both wear masks. Why can't you just let us know how you feel?' the younger boy wondered.

The look of surprise was replaced by a thoughtful one. 'Perhaps, because we both have secrets, ones that are dangerous to tell. Besides, he smiles to bring happiness to your group, especially that creature over there,' Hare motioned to Tiger with his head.

'You don't have to be happy all the time. Sometimes, it's nice to cry,' Genki admitted, wrapping his arms around his legs.

'There is no time for tears. I've learned that,' the hare guardian whispered, looking up at the ceiling of crystal above them. _~Tiger...~_  
  
~*~  
  
It was dawn when the group decided to leave the safety of their shelter. With the hare guardian leading the way, at least they knew where they were going. Where were they going?  
  
'It's not safe to stay here, Moo will come looking for me,' Hare admitted, walking beside Genki.

'Why is he after you anyway?' the boy wanted to know.

'Because, guardians have powers that normal monsters do not. And if we pool our energy together, it is very strong indeed. I think... no, I know that Moo desires that power to help him conquer the world. That is why, I can't let him find me or the other two...'  
  
'So, who are we looking for?' Holly asked, pacing in front of Golem who brought up the rear.

'I'm not sure. He said there were two others... one is... the tiger guardian,' Hare frowned to himself. Genki glanced back to find that Tiger was now staring at the youth in shock. 'Yes, Tiger... that's right. The tiger guardian, your guardian, managed to escape. Him and one other, but I don't know who,' Hare turned to gaze at the blue furred beast with saddened eyes.  
  
 _~Why is this affecting me? What is it about him that..?~_ Tiger tried not to react to the other's presence, but could not explain the connection. This hare guardian was making him realize things that he didn't want to admit. That perhaps... he felt concern for him and the missing Hare. _~No! I could care less about any stupid hare. Even a guardian.~_  
  
~*~  
  
'Search the city!' the pixie ordered, flying high above to search from the air. Baddies pooled into small groups and began running through the streets.  
  
~*~  
  
Hare suddenly looked up, ears twitching. 'What is it?' Genki asked, glancing around.

'We've got company,' Tiger growled, picking up the scent of evil.

'Tiger's right. Hurry, this way,' Hare led them through the passageways of the city. _~Where to hide, where to hide..?~_  
  
 _(Flashback)_  
  
'You shouldn't play around the labyrinth. If you get lost in there, we may never find you again,' the dragon youth scolded the boy. The hare guardian simply smiled and agreed to never ever, ever do it again.  Of course, he had his fingers crossed behind his back the entire time.  
  
...  
  
'I'm lost!' Hare wailed, searching back the way he had come. There were just too many twists and turns, too much pale light and too many shadows. 'I wish I'd never come down here,' he sobbed quietly to himself, sniffling. _~Now no one will find me... guess they'll all be happy that I'm not around to play tricks on them anymore... especially Tiger. He'd never come to save me... not in a million...~_  
  
'Bunny brat, hurry up. I'm not waiting forever,' a gruff voice spoke.

The youth stood and turned, only to see a blue mane with white streaks disappear around the corner. 'Wait for meeee!' he called, racing after the figure. He turned the corner and went sprawling to the ground. Looking up, he found himself transfixed by a pair of golden eyes.

'You never listen, do you? This is not a place to play in,' the tiger guardian snarled down.

'I'm sorry... I promise, I won't come in here again.'

 _(end flashback)_  
  
~*~  
  
Hare stopped at the hidden entrance. A sapphire crystal was the key to unlocking the doors to the labyrinth. 'Sorry Tiger, guess I won't be keeping that promise after all,' he mumbled under his breath, reaching out a finger to touch the crystal.  
  
ZAP!  
  
'Eeee!' Hare fell back on his robed butt at the electrical attack.

'Are you ok?' Genki held out a hand to help him up.

Rubbing his poor, now sore, brown tailed behind, Hare glared at the crystal.

'So, can we get in?' Holly asked.

'No,' Hare crossed his arms over his chest, glaring still. Stupid key. Stupid Tiger. 'He must have put a seal on it to keep me from breaking my promise, stupid Tiger,' Hare grumbled under his breath.  
  
'I'll assume you aren't talking about me,' Tiger of the Wind snarled.

'I wasn't,' Hare hissed back, still angry at the lock.

'What do we do now?' Genki wanted to know.

'Keep running, I guess,' the hare guardian sighed in defeat.

Tiger paced up beside him and studied the crystal. _~So, just touch it and...~_ His let his nose touch the crystal's surface and pulled back as it began to glow.  
  
Hare noticed the light and turned, staring wide eyed as the entrance opened. 'How did..?' he whispered, even as the others pouring into the labyrinth.

'Let's go,' Tiger growled, taking his arm robe between his teeth and pulling the halfling inside. Hare yelped and tripped, sending them sprawling as the door closed behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
'There's no sign of them.'  
  
'I don't care, keep searching. Master Moo will have our heads if we don't capture that guardian.'  
  
From the shadows, something listened and crept away unnoticed. _~So, one of the other guardians is still in the city.~_  
  
~*~  
  
Hare groaned and opened his eyes. Blue fur was staring him in the face, making him realize that he was currently sprawled half on top of Tiger. Jolting back, he tried to hide the flush that came over his face from the contact. _~This feeling again... why doesn't it just go away? I don't like Tiger, he's a total jerk. No, must be because he reminds me of the tiger guardian. That's all. Just friends... sort of... whatever.~_ Getting to his feet, he found the others gone. 'Uh, we have a problem,' he sighed, knowing full well what a hard place this was to find your way around. If Genki or anyone else got lost, they may never leave the labyrinth. And being mortal, they didn't have hundreds of years to spend searching every tunnel.  
  
'Tiger, wake up.'  He knelt down and touched the fur. _~It's soft. Baka, don't think about that right now!~_ 'Tiger, please wake up.'  He leaned down, trying to wake the creature. The wolf monster's eyes popped open and he bolted upright, nearly brushing against the hare guardian's cheek.

'Uh... the others are gone. We've got to find them. This place is a labyrinth,' Hare whispered, trying to calm his beating heart.

Tiger just stared at him for a moment, before getting to his feet. 'Then, lets go,' he spoke calmly, leading the way.

Hare blinked, and then followed, thankful that Tiger had such a good nose. _~Maybe we'll be able to win this battle after all.~_  
  
...tbc...


	11. Realizations

'Where did Hare and Tiger go?' Genki glanced around, realizing that the two were not following them. 'I hope they didn't get lost,' Holly stopped and turned round to look back the way they came. 'Bakas. They probably did,' Suezo commented. 'Mocchi!'  
  
'Tiger can find us again, like he found you that time, Holly,' Genki grinned, starting to walk forward again. 'If you say so,' the girl sighed as they continued on.  
  
~*~  
  
Silence. The air tingled with the sound of footsteps and dust. The pair walked alongside, neither speaking a word to the other. The hare guardian finally sighed, it just wasn't like him to stay quiet for so long. 'What's he like?' the question came out of nowhere. Hare blinked in surprise down at the blue furred beast pacing next to him. 'Who?' he finally choked out, shocked that Tiger was asking him. 'The tiger guardian,' came a toneless reply.  
  
'I see. Well, he's... how do I put it?...He's really... gee, I've never actually thought about that before. He's one of a kind, that's for sure.' Tiger let his golden eyes fall upon the halfling beside him as the hareboy spoke. There was a strange smile on his face. By all rights, even a guardian hare should be intimidated by the tiger guardian. 'Don't look at me like that, Tiger.' Tiger of the Wind felt his eyes widen at being caught and he immediately focused forward on the path once more.  
  
'He... the tiger guardian I mean... he was noble. No matter what was happening, he'd always come up with a solution to the problem, even if others disagreed with it. Course, he also tended to be very stubborn and more of a loner. He never really enjoyed staying within the city, all the other guardians stuck around there. Nah, most of the time I found him meditating or something in the forest, or at the Crystal Springs. Sigh! That baka...' Hare mumbled the last part to himself, remembering all the times the tiger guardian had snarled at him for annoying him in his private moments.  
  
'You obviously didn't like him,' Tiger grinned to himself. 'Actually, you couldn't be more wrong,' Hare whispered, staring down at the ground. He obviously hadn't meant for the other monster to hear, but glanced up to find Tiger of the Wind staring right at him. 'Uh... I mean, the guy was a real pain most of the time, but... uh, we got along,' the hare guardian laughed nervously. ~Yeah, we got along all right. As if. He couldn't stand me following him around all the time. Is it my fault I felt drawn to him? Is it?! Not like we were meant to bond or anything, I just... wanted to get to know him better. Is that too much to ask?~  
  
'I can't see that being true,' Tiger commented. 'What do you mean by that?' Hare asked. 'You are a hare, even if you are a guardian. Tigers do not socialize with baka monsters,' the other told him. 'I'll have you know that hares are intelligent creatures. You're just saying that because you are under the impression that all hares act like your Hare. Well, they don't. Your hare was very different from them. What? Just because he tried to get you to lighten up once in a while, you feel the need to speak against him. You forget, I know everything about each and every hare upon the lands below. I know the way your hare thinks and why he acts the way he does. I just wish... you'd be able to understand for once,' the Hare guardian calmed down as he whispered the last part. Tiger never understood, he just didn't care.  
  
'Understand what? My hare... I mean, Hare, was nothing more than a trickster and a thief,' Tiger growled. 'Takes one to know one, Tiger of the Wind,' the guardian smirked. 'Snarl! Why the hell should I even listen to you? You obviously do not understand why Hare and I fight as we do,' Tiger growled back. 'You think I don't? Why not tell me why you fight him so much? Could it be that you... might like him?' the guardian teased, darting quickly out of the way to avoid getting pounced.  
  
'I do not like that little...' Tiger growled, lightning flashing. 'He liked you well enough,' Hare commented aloud, before shutting his mouth tight. ~Smooth move. You've just dug your other form into a pit of no return. Tiger's gonna kill me... or, the other me...~ Tiger could do nothing but stare at the nervous halfling, who in turn started walking faster to escape the gaze. 'What did you mean by that?' the wolf monster rushed to catch up. 'Mean by what, Tiger?' the guardian asked, trying to get off the subject, but failing.  
  
~*~  
  
~I wonder where Hare is... not the guardian, our hare.~ Genki pondered this thought in his young mind as they walked on. The pathways seemed endless, always twisting and turning, sometimes forking so that they were forced to choose a path out of many. It was all very confusing. That's why it's called a labyrinth.  
  
~How did the hare guardian know us? Is it because he somehow has a connection with our hare?~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'Thank you, Genki' the younger boy's eyes widened in surprise. 'You know me?' he asked, with a tilt of his head. 'Yes. I know all of you,' a hand held up something for them to see. A very familiar red handkerchief.  
  
~Could it be?~ Tiger stared at it, then at the youth. 'Do you know where our friend, Hare, is?' Genki asked, blinking at the guardian. 'He's the hare guardian, of course he does!' Suezo yelled from his seat across the fire. 'Yes, I do. He's... safe,' the youth whispered, tucking the handkerchief into his crimson belt.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~It doesn't make sense. Why didn't the hare guardian take us to Hare before we hid here. If Hare is still in the city, he's in danger. I just can't leave a friend in danger. But... this whole adventure has been weird. Let's see... we get attacked, Hare falls of a cliff, he rejoins us finally... he was acting pretty strange since then. Leading us to the mountain and all. How did he know where to go? It was almost as if he had some hidden knowledge of the passageway and this place. Could the hare guardian have gifted him with such a thing? So that Hare would know where to lead us?  
  
~It still doesn't make sense. This hare guardian shows up and Hare disappears. Tiger doesn't even know where he is. Now those two are missing and Moo is after us. This adventure is just getting mixed up!~  
  
~Wait a minute... I remember...~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'You... and our Hare... both wear masks. Why can't you just let us know how you feel?' the younger boy wondered. The look of surprise was replaced by a thoughtful one. 'Perhaps, because we both have secrets, ones that are dangerous to tell. Besides, he smiles to bring happiness to your group, especially that creature over there,' Hare motioned to Tiger with his head. 'You don't have to be happy all the time. Sometimes, it's nice to cry,' Genki admitted, wrapping his arms around his legs. 'There is no time for tears. I've learned that,' the hare guardian whispered.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~They both have secrets that they hide. The hare guardian seemed to know our Hare inside and out. But, his comment... almost as if they were the same monster...~ Genki's eyes widened as the realization hit him. ~Why didn't I see it? We all heard Hare scream from the city. Tiger was there before us, but all we found was the guardian hare. Then, the guardian hare knows us and claims that our hare is safe. Of course he was, he was safe all along... with us. Hare would never willingly give up his scarf, Tiger was right, he was hiding something. But, he's not one of Moo's creatures... our Hare... is a guardian.~  
  
~*~  
  
'You know what! Hare didn't like me, that's just... growl! You have no idea what you're talking about,' Tiger of the Wind snarled aloud. 'Of course, you're absolutely right. After all, I'm just a guardian, how could I know about my charges? How could I know their hearts' desires, their strongest wishes, their hidden secrets? I'm only a guardian, not a god. Perhaps I spoke too quickly, ignore my words,' Hare replied, trying to make the other monster less angry at him. Tiger simply grumbled under his breath as they kept walking.  
  
~Hare likes me? That can't be true. The trickster plays more pranks on me than anyone else. He never stops with his teasing and flirting ways... no, not flirting... what the hell am I thinking? Hare is just a baka creature, not even my own species... but then, crossbreeding is not unknown among the monster race... growl! Tiger, get your mind off those thoughts. You are both male, both a different species, and not suited to each other at all. Besides, when did you start thinking of Hare like that?... Ever since you first met him.~  
  
Tiger went shock still, the hare guardian not even noticing his sudden lack of movement as he continued walking. Brown eyes glanced back to find the blue furred monster stuck in his own self realization. 'Tiger,' he spoke aloud, waking the creature from his trance. 'Hai. We'd better find the others,' Tiger mumbled, hurrying past, still caught up in his thoughts.  
  
~What's up with him?~ The hare guardian just shook his own head and followed.  
  
~Could it be? Do I... have feelings for that... Hare?~  
  
...tbc...


	12. Masks Revealed

'What was that?' the voice startled Tiger from his thoughts. Glancing to the side, he saw the hare guardian standing very still, bunny ears perked, nose twitching lightly. Cocking his own head, he could hear the distant sound of voices... and fighting. 'Genki... they must be in trouble. But, I didn't think Moo could get in here,' the hare guardian whispered under his breath. 'Looks like he can,' Tiger said, racing off with the half bunnyboy following close behind.  
  
~*~  
  
'Tell us where the guardian is, brat,' one of the monsters growled, pinning the young human to the wall with his claws. 'N-never,' the kid managed to get out, even in the strangle-like hold. 'Genki!' Holly's shout came, drawing his eyes to where she was backed into a corner with Suezo and Mocchi. Golem was face to face with a giant worm monster, he couldn't possibly help them.  
  
'We're coming!' a familiar voice shouted, as two figures came racing down the pathway. The monster holding Genki turned to look over his shoulder at the interruption, but was soon tackled and slashed by Tiger. 'Are you ok, kid?' the halfing asked, bending to help his friend off the ground. 'Yeah, thanks Hare,' the boy whispered.  
  
'It's the guardian, get him!' a shout came from the enemy, as all the baddies rushed at once towards Genki and the hare guardian. 'Genki, run,' the guardian whispered over his shoulder. 'Sorry, can't do that. We're friends, and that means we're always there for each other... Hare.' The guardian was shocked as he stared back into the youth's dark eyes. ~He knows.~  
  
In seconds, they were surrounded. 'Just give up and come peacefully, and maybe we won't hurt your friends,' one of the monsters chuckled. 'Like I'd believe that,' Hare replied, warming up his fist.  
  
'ATTACK!'  
  
~*~  
  
~The battle was over almost as soon as it had begun. I can't believe Hare used the power of the Phoenix Tear to blast all the baddies into mystery disks. Course, that might be because Tiger got knocked out by the worm. Boy, did that piss our guardian off. He totally freaked out, blasting fire punches everywhere. And now...~ Genki glanced around the small room they had been in when the fight had started.  
  
Holly was sitting a ways away with Golem, Suezo, and Mocchi. The hare guardian was sitting next to the unconscious Tiger, weakened from the use of his powers. Still... it almost seemed like Hare actually cared for the blue furred beast. ~Does he? I mean... they always seemed to hate each other. Could it be that Hare was only trying to hide his feelings? Tiger never shows his feelings, so I don't know what he really thinks of Hare. I'm not too young to understand about love, I've felt it myself.~ The youth glanced over at the girl again. ~Holly. One day I'll be old enough to show you how I feel,~  
  
~*~  
  
Hare jumped to his feet, robes swishing as Tiger of the Wind awoke. 'Are you ok?' he asked, pushing the brown bangs out of his eyes and staring down at the wolf monster. 'What happened?' Tiger's voice was slurred in confusion. 'You got knocked out and Hare decided to barbecue the baddies,' Genki laughed from the other side of the room. The hare guardian flushed red and turned away, coughing into his hand. Tiger's golden eyes searched the room, narrowing on the lost disks. 'I see,' he grumbled as he lifted himself to his feet.  
  
~*~  
  
''Maybe we should... part,' a voice interrupted the silence... if you could call it silence. Actually, the entire group was spread out as they ate dinner in the barely lit room. 'What are you talking about?' Genki demanded, putting down his bowl. 'It's just that... Moo is looking for me right now, not you. You have a chance to reach the end of the labyrinth and find the other two guardians if I stay here,' the bunnyboy explained, sitting across from the boy.  
  
'Don't be stupid. We can't just leave you defenseless,' Genki reprimanded. Suezo snorted and grumbled, 'Oh yes. Very weak and helpless. He's got more power than any of us!'  
  
'You aren't going,' Tiger cut in, laying a little ways away from the guardian. Hare simply stared at him in surprise. 'Tiger's right. We can't just leave you here alone,' Holly smiled. 'I'll only lead them to you,' Hare said as he shook off her words. 'That may be true. But... we don't abandon our friends,' Genki said, with a large grin.  
  
'Right,' many voices echoed the chamber, well, except Tiger and Mocchi. Of course, Mocchi only said, 'Mocchi,' in response, and Tiger refused to agree to anything, he had his pride.  
  
~*~  
  
'If what they are searching for is the hare guardian, why don't we change the faces a bit?' Genki suggested, nodding his head towards the halfling creature standing before them. 'Hm... you have a point,' the older teen mused aloud. 'So, what are you going to do?' Holly asked, glancing back and forth between the two boys. 'Just bring back an old friend,' Genki smiled at them, only turning away as the guardian began to glow. Crimson light circled him, even as his form shifted.  
  
Opening their eyes, the group stared in awe at the creature before them. It was... Hare. The fuzzy bunny monster smiled almost apologetically at them, slipping the scarf from out of nowhere. Around his neck was a dark red tear shaped stone hanging from a chain. 'Is that... the Phoenix Tear?' Holly stared in wonder. 'You know it is. Long story,' Hare's voice was far from its usual teasing tone. Instead, it was as gentle as the words of the guardian hare that had once stood in his place. The monster easily tied the red handkerchief around his neck, hiding the gem from view.  
  
'Wait a minute!' Suezo shouted, bouncing up to the hare. He studied him enough to make the brown furred monster sweatdrop at the scrutiny. 'Where did the hare guardian go?' Holly asked, glancing around. No sign of the half bunny boy. Genki and Hare facedropped.  
  
'Bakas. He is the hare guardian,' Tiger hissed, glaring at the bunny tailed monster. 'So, Tiger has a brain in his head after all,' Hare grinned to himself. But, the trickster smile he'd once worn as the hare monster soon vanished, to be replaced by a calm expression. 'We should get moving, there could be more of Moo's monsters lurking in this maze,' the bunny announced, watching the rest of the group.  
  
Tiger bit back his anger and grumbled as he passed, taking the lead. 'Um, Tiger... do you know where you're going?' Holly asked, as they headed after him. 'He's got more than luck on his side,' Hare mused aloud. 'What do you mean by that?' Genki asked, walking alongside his friend. 'The tiger guardian is still free. I have a feeling he's helping Tiger somehow. After all, he managed to open the labyrinth entrance and only a guardian or one gifted by a guardian can do that,' the bunny answered. 'I see. So, where are we headed?' the youth wanted to know. 'Hmm... If I remember correctly... there are several ways out of here, but they are very hard to find even for a guardian. If we can get to one of those, then we'll be able to seal it from the otherside, preventing Moo's monsters from following us. Do you think you can find one of them, Tiger?' Hare asked, gazing forwards at the blue furred beast. Tiger, along with everyone else, were shocked and now staring at the hare.  
  
'What did I say?' Hare asked selfconciously, aware of all the eyes focused on him. 'He's become polite, amazing,' Suezo commented loudly. 'You just asked Tiger for help. You've never, ever done that, ever,' Genki gapped at the bunny. 'I don't see what the fuss is about... Sigh! Let me put it this way. The old Hare wouldn't have asked Tiger for help because he had a very large ego, as can be explained by his experiences in your world. I have the memories of both guardian and monster, so we are not the same Hare any longer. Does that make sense?' the bunny tailed one asked.  
  
'Now that you mention it, not really,' Genki sweatdropped. Hare just sighed and they all started walking again. 'Hare, why don't you tell us how you came to travel with us?' Holly suggested happily. 'Yeah. I'd like to know how a guardian became the annoying Hare we knew, then you,' Suezo commented. 'Story time!' Genki laughed aloud. 'Mocchi!' 'Golem.'  
  
'I guess you could say that it all started when the dragon guardian summoned the rest of us...'  
  
~*~  
  
'So, you got back your memories after falling in the river. Come to think of it, you were acting a bit weird when we joined up again,' Holly commented, as they walked along. 'That's how you knew about the mountain,' Genki grinned. 'Not to mention the hidden entrance,' Tiger replied sarcastically. 'So I fibbed a bit on that one. I couldn't just announce that I was a guardian, you never would have believed me,' Hare said in return. 'Well that's true,' Suezo grumbled. 'Thanks a lot. Back to the point, we don't have much time. I can only hope that the other two are still in hiding. Hm... I don't think Moo realizes the truth behind my identity in this form, so it is better that I do not use any of my powers, as that will only draw him to our location.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hare, you ok?' a soft voice pulled the monster from his personal thoughts. 'Hm? I'm fine, Genki. Why do you ask?' the hare questioned, strangely calm despite their situation. 'Just because... you seem so quiet lately. Are you tired? Should we rest a while?' the boy wanted to know, genuinely concerned. 'Yes, perhaps we should. Don't worry about me though, I'm a guardian, remember? I can take care of myself,' Hare replied, sitting down on the side of the path and leaning back against the stone wall. 'Friends worry about each other. Besides, you must be tired from using up all that energy,' the kid commented, sitting down next to him as the others proceeded to sit a ways away to leave the two a bit of privacy.  
  
'I am tired, but I didn't think you'd be able to tell,' Hare replied softly. 'Because you're so good at hiding your feelings,' the statement nearly shocked the monster, nearly. Instead, it caused a half smile to cross his face as he nodded. 'You don't have to hide anything from us, Hare. Friends don't keep secrets,' Genki grinned, assured that he was quite correct. 'Genki... you are so innocent,' a soft furred hand touched his cheek. Hare shook the bangs from his eyes and smiled down at the boy blinking back at him.  
  
Further ahead, Tiger glared at the happy pair from the shadows. What the hell did Hare think he was doing?! Golden eyes watched as the rabbit withdrew, leaning his head back against the wall and sighing. He really was tired, why didn't he just sleep?  
  
~If I sleep, I may dream. If I dream, will it be the same when I wake up? Will I dream the same dream I've had everynight of my new life as both hare and guardian? I don't want that dream to come true, please let it stay a dream. Please!~  
  
And so, the group slept, building their strength for the journey ahead.  
  
...tbc...


	13. Do You Love Me?

~dream~

'Wake up. Hey, bunnytail, wake up!' a voice commanded, the tone strangely amused. Hare opened his eyes to find himself staring into pools of gold laughing back down at him. 'T-Tiger?' his lips whispered the name as he sat up, checking himself over once to find himself back in his guardian form. 'What were you dreaming?' the other youth asked, sitting down beside him. 'Huh? Oh... it was strange, really. You wouldn't believe me,' the brown haired boy blushed lightly, turning away to watch the sun rise above the mountaintop.

'Tell me,' Tiger insisted, curling the other youth into his body. Hare smiled and rested his head on his love's chest. 'Well, I dreamed that Moo captured most of the guardians, and I escaped. I went down to the surface and became a monster Hare, joined up with a group of rebels, met an annoying Tiger of the Wind who reminded me of you...'

Gentle fingers tipped his chin back, golden eyes smiling down at him once more. 'Reminded you of me. Of course, he must have. When one is bonded, they can never forget their partner. Tell me, did he ever... kiss you?'

'Tiger??! No way! He was a total jerk. Always calling me names and stuff, I really hate that,' Hare grumbled, snuggling closer. 'But, you are a baka trickster hare,' the blue haired boy smirked as he pushed the younger one away. 'Huh? What do you...' Hare trailed off, as the once beautiful scene turned to darkness. The proud city of the Guardians lay in ruins, the grass withering beneath him. Pushing himself to his feet, he stared at the golden eyed tiger guardian who was now grinning cruelly back at him.

'I don't... I don't understand,' Hare whispered, unable to comprehend what was happening. 'Don't you get it? I hate you. You failed to protect your own home, you ran away when we needed you the most, when I needed you. You left me for dead and went off to play in the world below. What kind of fool are you? You aren't a monster, you're a guardian. You don't deserve to love!' the halfing tiger slashed out with his sharp claws, ripping through the robes the other youth was wearing.

Hare stumbled back, crossing his arms over his bleeding chest and staring shock eyed up at Tiger of the Wind. The monster was smirking back at him, teeth gleaming dangerously. Beside him stood the tiger guardian, both wearing the same cruel look, the same intense gaze.

'Stupid Hare.'

'Did you really think I'd let you live?'

'You betrayed me!'

'Traitor!'

'Trickster!'

'Thief!'

'Liar!'

'Betrayer!'

The words echoed into the young hare guardian's mind, even as the pair came closer. Hare fell back, his fingers touching the very edge of the cliff, his eyes downcast at the clouds surrounding the mountain. 'Poor Hare. It's time to die,' two voices whispered in unison... They struck out, and the hare was swept over the side of the cliff, tumbling down to the lands below, never to return.

'AAAAAAUGH!'

~end dream~

'Hare! Hare, wake up!' the voice jolted him awake. Hare soon became aware of the boy leaning over him, after staring at the opposite wall in a daze for several moments. The rest of the gang was still sleeping, amazingly enough. Glancing down at himself, Hare realized that his dream must have triggered his transformation back to the guardian hare. 'Are you ok? What happened?' the boy wanted to know. Dark brown eyes gazed back at him, filled with pain.

'I... I need to take a walk,' Hare announced, pushing himself to his feet. Genki stared after the halfing, unsure what to do. It was obvious that he had been dreaming, it must have been a nightmare.

~*~

Cold water soaked through his skin, his lungs gasping for air. Hare leaned over the small spring, hands cupped to drench his face again. His heart was pounding in his chest, a memory of the pain flooding his half human body. ~Over and over again. The same nightmare. Tiger really does hate me, both of them. Why does it hurt so much? Does the tiger guardian really believe that I betrayed my own kind? I can accept his hatred, but not if that is the reason behind it. I would never, ever try to hurt him or the others.~

The young guardian was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone slip into the small room. 'Back to that form, I see,' a cool voice broke the air. Hare didn't even bother to turn around, he knew who it was. Instead, he settled for staring down at his own halfling reflection and replying, 'What do you want, Tiger of the Wind?'

Tiger raised an eyebrow. The youth's voice seemed strange tonight, almost weary. 'Finally, I'm getting some respect from you,' the blue furred beast kept his eyes on the figure kneeling by the pool's edge. 'Not really,' Hare smirked to himself, amazed that he could even act in such a cold manner. ~It's better this way.~ 'I just don't want to confuse you with someone else, if you get my point,' the boy taunted, standing and turning to watch the other monster with cool brown eyes. Tiger was too shocked to answer, even as the halfling stepped past him, eyes sweeping him for a moment, before focusing on the entrance.

Tiger spun round, part of him furious at the hare for leading him on, another part confused by the change in attitude. Hare was pulling on his long robe, but not before the beast's golden gaze fell upon the enticingly innocent seeming fluffy brown tail on his lower back. The white cloth soon covered it, the hare guardian slipping from the small room and back to the group.

~It's better this way. I can't afford to let my feelings show. It's not like Tiger cares anyway, and if I admit aloud... then... I don't know anymore! Everything was so much simpler when I was just a normal hare. Being a guardian involves responsibility. I'm the most powerful one here, I have to protect them all. And that means, I have to remain calm and controlled. I can't let my feelings rule my powers, it could cause destruction. I don't want anyone to die. And so, I must not let myself...~ Brown eyes swept closed in exhaustion as his body shimmered back into the monster hare form. It was better this way. To be alone.

~*~

~Stupid hare! How dare he? How dare he lead me on like that?~ Tiger of the Wind was furious. Even as he paced around the small room, he couldn't get his mind of the youth's voice. The cold tone that had replaced his smile, the cool gaze that was once bursting with life and energy. ~It's like... he's becoming something he's not. Changing... but, I don't want him to change. I want him to remain the same hotheaded thief I'd met so long ago, the one I...~

Golden eyes gazed down into the pool's calming waters. The face of a tiger monster stared back at him. ~Why do I fool myself? He isn't just a hare anymore. He is a guardian, why the hell would he be interested in me? It's not like I'm anything special to either world. A rebel, a thief in my own past, a cold hearted beast. Even my own little brother hates me, why should I expect Hare to give me a second glance. Still... I can't stop my own feelings. He is vulnerable even though he probably doesn't realize it. I'll protect him... like I always...~

Golden eyes drifted closed, sudden exhaustion driving him into an uneasy sleep.

...tbc...


	14. A Tiger's Dream

~dream~

'Tiger. Tiger...'

Golden eyes blinked open in the harsh sunlight. Tiger pushed himself into a sitting position with his hands... hands? The former monster stared down at them, flexing his pale fingers in disbelief. His nails were sharp, like claws. 'Tiger!' a familiar voice yelled. Tiger could only stare as the figure of the hare guardian ran towards him over the meadow, bare feet dancing through the blades of emerald grass.

~Where am I? What is this place?~ 'Whew! You sure know how to avoid people when you want to,' the brown haired teen announced with an exhale of breath, sinking down beside him with a smile. 'It didn't seem to work,' Tiger found himself saying, tucking a stray piece of blue hair behind his human ear. The other boy frowned, obviously upset by the statement. Tiger wanted to take his words back, but Hare simply smiled again, the mask set in place. ~Don't hide from me.~

'Ok then, I'll go,' the bunny eared youth replied, standing and turning away. 'No,' Tiger spoke without thinking. The other youth blinked back at him in surprise. 'No, it's all right,' the blue manned boy whispered, glancing away.

'This place is boring. Wanna go swimming?' Tiger turned back to find Hare offering him a delicate hand. His own fingers reached out, hand grasping the other's tightly, as if afraid to let him go. Hare just laughed and easily pulled him to his feet. 'Come on then,' the hare guardian grinned, leading them into the forest.

~*~

'This place...' ~So familiar.~ Tiger was in awe at the natural beauty surrounding him. In the midst of that Emerald Forest, a truly peaceful and tranquil spring existed. The quiet was broken only by the sound of the hare guardian stripping by the water... Stripping?!

Golden eyes riveted on the half human figure facing away from him. The long white robe dropped to the ground, followed by the tinkling of golden bracelets and jewelry. Brown eyes suddenly gazed into his own as the other boy half turned. Wearing only a pair of tight black pants, which looked much better without that long robe covering most of them, the hare guardian was outright... cute. He couldn't help but notice the fuzzy brown tail on the other boy's lower back. So fluffy and enticing, wiggling like that... The youth suddenly flipped one of his long bunny ears over his shoulder and winked, causing the blue haired boy to blush suddenly and look away.

The hare boy just giggled lightly and there was a splash as Tiger looked up again to find him gone. The water rippled gently as he strode closer and closer, finally peeking over the edge of the pool.

SPLASH!

Laughter rang out in the small glade as the bunny eared youth sprang back, eyes focused on the now very wet wolf boy he'd pulled into the pool. 'You know, Tiger... snicker, you really should take off those wet clothes,' Hare teased, pushing himself backwards, away from the furious teen. 'Is that so?' the answer seemed to startled the bunny boy who just blinked back. Tiger grinned to himself as he proceeded to do just that. Tossing the damp robe upon the shore, he grinned evilly at the other boy.

'Uh oh,' he heard the hare whisper under his breath, turning to swim off in the other direction. ~You can't escape from me.~ Blue and white streaked hair flowed through the water as the youth dove for his prey. The bunny didn't even know what was happening until he was yanked under the water by an invisible pair of hands.

Tiger chuckled to himself as he splashed away, leaving Hare gasping for breath and glaring at him. The other boy soon caught on to his game though, grinning like a maniac and racing after him... such a lovely memory...

~*~

~Is that what this is? A memory? Why am I... in this form? This is not my body. Not the body of... Tiger of the Wind... No, it is the image of the tiger guardian. Why do I dream of him? Why am I reliving his memories? I don't understand...~

~*~

'You're no fun, Tiger,' Hare commented, sprawled out on the grass next to him. 'This is not a game. Moo has begun his harvest of monsters. Can't you feel their pain? What kind of guardian are you?' Tiger growled angrily, furious that the other wasn't taking it seriously. 'I know all that, Tiger. But... what's the point in getting mad? Yes, I can feel their pain, their sorrow, their frustration. It's killing me inside too! Demo... if I let it get to me, Moo will win. Isn't it better, to keep up the mask of happiness... especially in times like this? There's no point in worrying about what has to be done, we should just come up with a plan and do it! Everyone's taking their bloody time,' Hare grumbled, frowning into the distance. Tiger blinked, that wasn't the response he expected. 'Unless you have an idea to contribute at the gathering today, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut,' Tiger finally hissed, hiding his feelings and turning away. He almost missed the hurt look that flashed over the other boy's face, almost...

~*~

~Where the hell did that baka disappear to?~ The meeting was over, the decision made. The other guardians were already setting up their shields, but Hare... Hare was the only one missing. ~I'd better go find him before he gets in trouble.~

~*~

~The cave. He's right there.~ 'Hare,' Tiger barked out, startling the other guardian. 'T-Tiger?' the bunny eared youth whispered in surprise.

~*~

'You're surrounded. Don't try to escape,' the Dino captain grinned, forcing them both a few steps back. Tiger clenched his fists, lightning flashing from his twin horns. 'I won't let you win,' he growled, trying not to glance at the hare-boy next to him. 'Yeah! We'll kick your butts,' Hare announced, putting on his mask of pure stubbornness. Tiger attacked...

~*~

'Tiger!' the voice cried out, even as the bunny-youth fell from the mountaintop, disappearing into the clouds below. 'Hare!' Tiger's voice rang out, even as he smashed through the enemy. 'Miss your little friend? Why don't you join him?' the Dino captain smirked as he lashed out with his tail. Tiger grunted as it hit him full force, sending his body over the edge as well...

~*~

Red eyes gleamed down at him. Tiger held onto the edge of the cliff, his claws digging into the dirt. 'Say goodnight, little tiger,' the dino grinned as he stomped down upon the guardian's unguarded hand. Tiger growled even as he fell backwards into oblivion.

....

~end dream~

Tiger jolted awake, only half aware that he had fallen asleep next to the pool. 'What the...? What's going on? How can this be?' His words went unanswered, his mind unable to understand why he would have dreamed such things. ~Could it be? Is this a gift from my guardian? The tiger guardian? Is he the one causing my dreams?~

...tbc...


	15. A Guardian's Pain

'How come you never seem to get tired?' Suezo grumbled, hopping along behind the group. 'Guardians don't need as much rest as humans or ordinary monsters do. We certainly couldn't keep an eye on you if we slept half the day away every night,' Hare grinned over his shoulder. 'This coming from the same hare who used to snore away all night long,' Genki chuckled next to him. 'Hm? I was your normal hare back then, of course I slept all night. It's not like I knew I was a guardian,' the brown furred monster commented, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. 'Just because you lost your memory... doesn't mean you lost your powers,' Holly whispered, touching her stone. 'True. But, I didn't know I had those powers until something triggered my memories,' Hare replied. 'What was it?' Genki asked, blinking. 'I don't know. Probably falling off the cliff and hitting the water. It was kind of like a flashback of falling from the mountain. I hate water,' Hare grumbled the last part.

'Liar. You loved swimming as a guardian,' Tiger commented loudly enough for everyone to hear him. 'How'd you know that?' Hare blinked ahead at the blue furred beast in surprise. 'Humph! Maybe my guardian told me,' Tiger grinned for a moment at the stunned group. 'Maybe he did,' Hare smiled to himself after a moment.

'Can guardians do that? Send messages to their monsters?' Genki asked. 'Sure can. How else would we be able to help our charges? We have many skills available to us, including dream walking,' the hare guardian responded. 'Dream walking?' Holly strode in front of Golem, right behind the pair. 'Yep. When monsters are asleep, guardians can visit them and send them messages in their dreams,' Hare explained calmly.

'Like memories?' Tiger's question seemed to shock the young guardian. 'Memories? I suppose we could, but... we're not exactly suppose to reveal so much to ordinary monsters. As you well know, we guardians pretty much keep to ourselves unless our help is needed. That is our job, the reason we were created. For the tiger guardian to send you memories... I'm really not sure what it means. My suggestion is to remember what you dreamed, because he wouldn't have sent those memories without a reason. And in our current situation, they might be helpful,' Hare commented.

~*~

'Have they been found?' a low voice spoke to his servant. A dark winged pixie knelt before her master and shook her head. 'We're trying, master. They have entered the labyrinth, our teams are tracking them even as we speak,' she answered, not looking up. 'I want them found. The guardian and the girl are not to be harmed. Kill the rest, they are no use to me,' Moo ordered, turning away and stepping back into the shadows. The pixie stood and exited the chamber, intent upon pleasing her master.

~*~

'So, where do you think Moo is keeping the other guardians?' Genki asked, glancing around at his friends as they walked along. 'At his palace, more than likely. They are not on the mountain,' Hare announced, keeping his steady pace forward. 'How do you know that?' Holly asked. 'Guardians have a connection with Emerald Mountain, it is where we were born... er, created. The island knows when one of us is gone, and... I can only feel three beings including myself. One is... very distant, I can't get a focus at all on who it is. The other is stronger, but seems to be weakened by something. Unfortunately, I have no way of leading us to either of them,' the hare shook his head and sighed.

'So, guardians can sense things about each other?' Genki wanted to know. 'Hai. In a way. It is a sort of bond that connects us to the mountain itself and to each other. For example, if I was killed by Moo, the others would know automatically because it would be like a piece of them had been shattered. We are siblings, brothers and sisters, friends and lovers at times. The feeling is only strengthened more with a soul bonded pair,' Hare stated. 'Brothers and sisters, huh? Sounds a bit to much like incest to me,' Suezo interrupted bluntly. Hare just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'When two bond, it is for life, which can be for all eternity or for a single second. When one dies, the other...' Hare trailed off, looking a bit saddened. 'The other what?' Holly prodded. 'The other dies as well,' Tiger growled. Everyone stared at him in surprise. 'Hai. From the pain and loneliness. Soul bonding is very dangerous, for if the hearts are not fated for each other it can cause a lot of problems. Most prefer to take lovers at times rather than make a commitment like bonding. It's easier that way,' Hare told them.

~*~

'Hare?' a curious young voice perked from behind the rabbit monster. The chocolate furred one turned, giving the youth his full attention. 'Have you... I mean... Have you ever bonded with anyone?' Genki finally asked.

~Bonded?~ Hare felt his eyes widen, shock flowing over him like an icy river.

~Flash~

~Oh LORD! Is he HHHHHOT!~ The bunny eared boy let his gaze wander as he watched the youth in the pool. A sigh worked it's way to his lips as he lay engrossed with the image below him. Of course, he was hiding in a tree... for obvious reasons. If the tiger guardian knew that He of all guardians was watching him... well, it would not be pretty.

But, still... any danger was worth this risk. Chocolate brown eyes traced over long strong legs, up the curve of well shaped buttox, unfortunately mostly hidden by flowing ice blue hair. And up his eyes drifted, from a slim waist, past a nicely muscled chest... oh yes, very niiiice. A sweet curved throat, smooth pale skin and the most beautiful pair of golden eyes...

Staring right at HIM!

~Oh shit!~ Hare's mind raced, blinking as he sat up, ready to flee. ~Crap, crap, crap! Tiger is going to skin me and hang me out to dry if he catches me. SHIT! I don't have a chance of outrunning him... he can run faster than the wind itself. Oh no! He's still glaring at me... and he looks even madder than before!~

The bunny eared teen gulped, sitting nervously on his knees, suspended on the high branch. Golden eyes seemed to pierce him, making his palms sweat from the intensity. Then suddenly, the blue haired youth broke away, walking firmly down the path. The tiger guardian stopped at the edge of the secluded glade and glanced back over his shoulder. 'I hate being spied on,' his hard tone came drifting through the air like a spear through the rabbit boy's heart. And with that, Tiger walked away...

~*~

~He refused to speak to me for years after that. Tiger was so pissed off at me. What was I thinking? He's always hated me. After all... I'm no use to anyone, just a baka bunny who is always getting into trouble.~

'Hare,' a voice pulled him from his thoughts. Black eyes blinked down at the youth, his sight returning him to the present. 'No,' he stated grimly, surprising the boy. 'No?' Genki asked, tilting his head questioningly. 'I've never been bonded with anyone,' the reply was harsher than he intended, but the frown on his face never faltered. Instead, the hare monster simply turned and took the lead, leaving the others still frozen in their surprise before they ran to catch up with him.

~Why did he have to bring it up? Why? I'm not even a real guardian anymore. Everyone's captured because I couldn't help them. Tiger's alive... but for how long. I hope I don't run into him anytime soon... or I may not be able to hold my joker's mask. Why do I feel this way? Why must I be tormented by unreturned love? Oh God, Tiger... I... I... I hat... lov... I don't know!~

...tbc...


	16. Hidden Revealed

~He hasn't spoken to me for three days.~

Genki glanced ahead at the hare monster striding silently through the tunnel. Hare had barely said anything other than, 'Hurry up. We'll rest now,' and 'I'm not upset,' over the last few days. The boy sighed and turned his attention to the wolf-like beast who seemed to be the only one matching Hare's pace.

Tiger had shown little concern at this new identity that arose from their friend, but he rarely did anyway. Still, it was obvious to someone who knew Tiger well that he was keeping an eye on their guardian. ~I wonder why he's so upset. All I asked was if he had a bond with any of the other guardians and he suddenly pulled this silent treatment on us.~

~*~

~I know he didn't mean it. He doesn't get it. Genki is just a child, a human child. I shouldn't be so upset with him. He doesn't understand his questions. I can't help but close myself off, for I... I don't want to risk Tiger finding out my horrible secret. How could I tell him that I want to bond... with his guardian? No one would understand. No one. Especially not him. And I... I've grown fond of Tiger of the Wind, taking pleasure in his likeness to the one I care for. But, they are not the same, and I cannot have either. It is better to just forget these feelings and concentrate on saving the others, if we can stop Moo... If...~

Hare blinked as he nearly walked straight into a wall. Tiger had stopped a few feet back and was now studying the large structure with calm amazement. The guardian blinked and glanced up, noticing for the first time what they stood before.

'The entrance to the Gin'iro Falls,' Hare breathed, unable to believe they had finally reached a safe place. 'Where?' Genki asked, glancing at the awestruck monster. 'The falls that run with silver waves. Of all the waterfalls upon Eternity Mountain, this is the most beautiful, and the most protected. I highly doubt Moo's baddies could even get far enough through the twisted dark of the Emerald Forest,' Hare sighed with relief, reaching out a paw to run it over the hard stone door.

'We're back in the forest again,' Suezo groaned, remembering the baddies that had attacked them earlier. 'Emerald Forest winds around nearly the entire mountaintop, and parts of it are only accessible to those who know the way,' Tiger announced, stepping forward next to the other monster. 'Mm hm. Eternity Mountain knows it's masters, that is why only guardians, and at times someone blessed by a guardian, can find their way. If you were on your own, who knows what sort of dangers you might find yourself facing. This mountain is safe... but not to strangers. I just hope... the baddies have figured that out,' Hare smirked at the thought.

Genki just blinked as the others started to stir restlessly. 'Well, aren't we going through?' the boy asked, gazing at the guardian. 'Huh? Oh, right. Forgot about that,' Hare laughed gently and allowed his form to shift back to his halfling state. Long fingers danced over symbols that were carved into the door, the young man's mouth moving silently as he whispered ancient greetings to the living rock.

The passageway seemed to hum with energy as a crack split the door itself, and the rock seemed to draw back far enough for them all to enter without any hindrance. 'Well, come on. We can't stay here forever,' Hare smiled, forgetting his earlier uneasy thoughts. The group stepped through... into a silvery darkness.

~*~

'Is it just me, or are these walls glowing?' Genki asked, glancing around. Mocchi jumped up and down happily as the group peered around. 'In this place, silver runs in veins through the cavern walls. If we continue on, we will reach the entrance to this hidden cave,' Hare pointed in the direction of a single shaft of light amidst the silver streaked darkness. Holly smiled and began to follow Hare, the others coming up behind her. All but Tiger, who seemed to walk in Hare's footsteps.

Genki glanced at his guardian friend, noticing that he had chosen to regain his monster form once more. It was so weird, the change that came unnoticed at times. Truly, Hare seemed to flow between his two forms with ease, so unlike the monster they had met long ago. And Tiger... who can tell what form friendship can take? The pair hardly argued, and even when they did, it was nothing compared to before.

The light grew brighter as they continued onwards, making their way through the dimly lit earthen hall. The faint sound of running water grew louder until it echoed around them with a strong presence. Genki was not the only one to notice that the cave was effecting Tiger and Hare with a different sort of peace. Both continued on with a calmness that seemed to ripple around their bodies, flowing gently down upon the ground and sweeping the dust beneath the their feet. A relaxation had taken over them, giving the pair a strangely regal sense, as if they were born higher than any other and knew it deep inside. Then again, Hare was a Guardian, and Tiger was Guardian touched, so they would be more in tune with the melody of the mountain.

'Gin'iro,' a soft whisper filled the air as the party stopped short. Before them was the entrance, bared only by cascading water flowing endlessly downward past the rock floor they stood upon. Hare took the first step, moving to one side and shifting through the water, his form disappearing from their eyes. Tiger snorted indignantly before following, the long blue wave of his tail fading from view. One by one, the other took their first steps into the outside world once more.

~*~

The first thing Genki noticed was the sunlight sifting through the trees that seemed to stretch forward all around them. Looking up, the top of the waterfall was covered with green, so that only the sparkle of water could be seen pouring out from above like an endless flood. However, the second thing the boy caught sight of was Hare, or rather, the Hare Guardian. The halfling stood silently with his back to them, on the very edge of the circular pond. Long rabbit ears twitched, moving slowly up and down and to the sides, as if searching for something. As Genki and the others began to make their way towards the pair upon the shore, finally reaching the end of the rockway that was part of the falls itself, the teenage form began to shift.

Tiger was poised and ready, watching the young man with a strange alertness, as if waiting for something to happen. Hare's eyes, which were closed gently as he twirled to face the waterfall, the tips of his toes barely touching the water as he stood upon the bank. Then, those dark eyes opened halfway, bringing a calm appearance to his face, almost sleepy in a way. Nimble fingers crossed in front of his chest as he began to remove his long shirt robe, letting it tumble to the emerald grass beside him. Genki only had time to blink before the youth dove into the peaceful pool, shattering the surface and disappearing from view.

~*~

~I can sense him. He's here.~ Hare ignored his initial fear of the water, letting the waves lap around his body, his eyes peering down into the depths. The silvery water from the falls cast a glint upon the crystals that shimmered and poked out from the walls of the lake. The falls were the main source of water for them, its paths leading it underground to reach all corners of the mountaintop easily. Avoiding the fast currents that flowed close to his body, the teenage formed youth narrowed his eyes on a faint, but ever glowing circle of crystal on the very floor of the pool. Within that ring was a large translucent bubble, and inside the bubble was a golden winged boy.

~So, it is you. I knew I'd find you, I should have guessed you'd hide here.~ Hare smiled, reaching out his hands to touch the bubble's surface gently, careful not to break it as he lifted it towards the surface. Glancing down, he noted the sleeping form with appraisal, and a little concern. It seemed the dragon guardian had been down there for a very long time, time enough to heal nearly all his wounds, though a long scar was still visible on his cheek. ~I am sorry to have to wake you before your rest is completed, Dragon Guardian.~

With that last thought, the halfling broke the surface of the pool.

~*~

A short while later found the group huddled around a fire, the dragon winged boy laying motionless on a soft blanket Hare had pulled out of nowhere. And speaking of Hare, he was busy trying to fend off Genki's upset accusations about scaring the group half to death when he jumped into the pool. 'You were down there for over ten minutes, at least! We thought you drowned or something!' Genki panted, his body overworked and beginning to calm down without him realizing it. 'I felt him, Genki. I had to find him. Besides, it takes a lot more than a little water to kill a guardian,' Hare winked, flipping a long rabbit ear over his shoulder.

Tiger glanced away from his vigil over the other guardian in time to see the taller youth turned away and bend over to pick up his robe. A cute brown bunny tail stuck out from overtop of his silken pants, enticing and deliciously pert. At that thought, Tiger shook his head and glanced to the side, trying to forget what he had just thought. Hare was not cute. Hare was not cute. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he'd start to believe it one day. But, for now...

Hare turned, readjusting his robe around his shoulders, fingers holding the cloth over his bare chest. He blinked, finding himself staring into pools of gold that sent shivers down his spine. ~Man... what is it with tigers? First the Tiger Guardian, now Tiger of the Wind. Creator help me, I think I've fallen for them both.~ Hare winced as Tiger looked away quickly, as if he had found nothing of value in the guardian before him. ~Yep, I've so got it bad.~ Hare sighed and forced himself to step closer to the fire.

~*~

Genki watched quietly as Hare knelt down next to the sleeping halfling. His dark eyes were focused intimately on the younger looking guardian, filled with a silent respect. 'Who is he?' Genki found himself asking, his voice lower than usual. 'The eldest of us all. The dragon guardian,' Hare replied, half turning his head, one ear perked to listen to the human boy. 'He looks... younger,' Genki stated dumbly, not really knowing what to say. Hare's mouth twitched into a half smile at the statement, before answering, 'It is possible to change our forms younger or older, but we prefer to stay the way we were created. Actually, that isn't quite true. Dragon, Tiger, and I are all first created ones. The second guardians are the ones created through a bond whether on the land between different monsters or upon the mountain by guardians. As I said before, a bonded pair is rare on the mountain, but not unheard of. Those half of the halfling guardians start out very young, children really, and grow until they reach a set age, then stop usually in their teens.'

'Cool,' Genki breathed out, sitting down near them. Hare's lips twitched again, a slight smile, before his attention turned back to the boy laying beside him. The dragon guardian had not woken up as of yet, Hare didn't know what to make of it. He had never actually seen Dragon hibernate in such a way before, though he had heard of it. And, it was true, that Dragon was the first of the monster guardians, but Hare and Tiger were created soon after, nearly at the same time. That was likely the reason for their two species being apart from each other, almost enemies since the dawn of time.

~*~

The moonbeams flicked through the tree canopy encircling the waterfall, barely falling upon the ground. It didn't matter if the sun and moon could never truly light up the place, for the silver from the falls created a glow by day and night. On the edge of the water sat a single figure... the guardian of the hares.

Hare sighed, his long robes trailing over the grass beneath him, his arms curled around his bent knees, his cheek pressed into the material of his pants as he gazed at his reflection in the silvery water. Even after so many centuries, he still remembered being created. It was so long ago, when the lands were not so populated with humans and monsters. When the first hare had been made upon the land, so had the hare guardian been created upon the mountain.

The halfling felt his memories taking over as he went back to that ancient time. The first time he had been brought into existence, waking as if from a long sleep. His eyes opening to see the mountain far below him, his body forming in the deep red light that surrounded him. His fingers twitched, his ears flowing in the wind as he got used to the feeling of being suspended so high up. Still slightly dizzy, he had turned his head when the first ray of blue had caught his attention.

There beside him was another creature, and he too was being created in front of him. But, this one had not opened his eyes. All Hare could see was long thunder blue hair shot with lightning white streaks and twin horns. Pale skin and smooth features, so handsome, so lovely. Hare twitched as his feet were formed, his naked form in full view of the other who was still surrounded by blue. Already, he could tell the red around his own body was fading, barely holding him in the air. And yet, just before he was lowered to the ground, the other opened his eyes.

Gold. Golden eyes, so cold they seemed to pierce deep into his soul. He would never forget those eyes, or that body that was now nearly fully formed even as Hare sank to the top of the mountain where a winged youth stood silently. It wasn't until later that he found out who that other boy was. He was the Tiger Guardian, and they were natural enemies. Yes, their fate had been chosen for them before they had been created. But, could not fate be overcome?

Hare sighed again, turning to gaze at the circle of sleepers, focusing on one furry figure asleep by the dragon guardian's side. Tiger... His eyes slipped closed, his form shivering as he slipped back into the full monster one. Even as a normal hare, he could never be with the one creature, well... two now, or so it seemed, that he loved most dearly. ~I don't know why. I can't explain it... Why did I have to fall in love with you?~

The hare could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes, and he opened them to blink away the wetness. Black orbs drifted back to the circle, widening on the empty spot where once Tiger of the Wind had laid. Feeling the wind shift next to him, Hare turned his head to see the one creature who had been on his thoughts standing next to him. Golden eyes were focused on the waterfall, so cold and calm that Hare wondered how he could possibly have any feelings. Perhaps, tigers could not love anyone not of their species. If so, then Hare had no chance of finding his soul, for it and his heart, belonged to the two creatures who had stolen it from him.

Glancing down at the water in sadness, Hare's eyes widened upon the two reflections there. Yes, true, his halfling form knelt before him, not the hare monster who was actually upon the bank. The silver falls were told to show reflections of truth... but that meant that... Black eyes turned to look at Tiger, then at the reflection again.

In the water, standing proud and tall, was the Guardian of Tigers.

...tbc...


	17. True Awakenings

Hare sat up quickly, turning his head to stare directly at the monster beside him. Tiger didn't even look at him, despite how silly the hare must have looked with his mouth open wide in astonishment. Without realizing it, Hare shifted slightly and let out a yelp of shock as he... fell into the water.

 

Of course, that noise woke nearly everyone up, save for the sleeping dragon guardian. Tiger himself growled in annoyance and glared down at the hare who was dragging himself sputtering onto the bank. Brown fur was matted down with water, ears dangling and dripping down the sides of his face as Hare gazed up at Tiger of the Wind. A strange uncertain expression came to the monster bunny's face as he shifted to his knees, now staring directly into the golden eyes of the tiger. As if oblivious to the stares of their teammates, Hare reached out one single paw to settle gently on the tiger's cheek, his other hand bracing himself of the ground. For long moments they just stared at each other, searching for something... anything.

 

Genki blinked as he watched the hare paw melt into a human-like hand, as the Hare Guardian revealed himself in full form once more. Hare leaned forwards, still staring deep into Tiger's golden orbs. 'Is it possible?' his voice was barely above a whisper, heard only by Tiger of the Wind himself. 'Baka, what are y...' Tiger's angry words were cut off as gentle lips pressed against his muzzle. It was not a passionate kiss like between lovers, but more of a sweet greeting between old friends.

 

Golden eyes widened as images flashed through the tiger's mind. Memories of another time, another life... Tiger found himself swirling through a lifetime of memories, memories of Eternity Mountain, of the Hare Guardian, of himself... He was... the Tiger Guardian.

 

Hare did not pull away even as the golden eyes swept closed, blue light shimmering around Tiger of the Wind's form. The lips against his own changed until they too were human-like, soft and gentle against his own. Finally, he let himself draw back, getting to his feet and reaching out his arms to steady Tiger even as the other guardian's form appeared, the light dying down around them. The glade was silent, even as golden eyes opened to stare into his own.

 

~*~

 

Genki blinked in amazement at the sight. Hare... well, the Hare Guardian, kissed Tiger. Now if that wasn't a sign then... wait, blue light? Ok, weird. Hey, Tiger's changing! The blue light surrounding him drew upwards, then shimmered away to reveal... wow! Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

 

Blue hair streaked with white lightning tumbled down over strong shoulders, two horns curling up from the young man's head. Eyes closed as if in sleep even as the blue shimmers of light became a long white robe nearly identical to that of the Hare Guardian except for the blue short sleeves and the fact that it only flowed down to his knees, not his ankles. Silver jewelry magically appeared around his neck and on his arms, but made no sound at all. Instead of shoes, the boy wore strange blue sandals, and had a long blue belt wrapped around his waist. From where the group stood, they could see a split up the back of the new boy's robe, just high enough to let a long blue tail escape from waist level.

 

Golden eyes blinked open, regarding the other guardian silently. 'Tiger,' the hare boy whispered, amazed with his fortune. Imagine... Tiger of the Wind was his Tiger Guardian.

 

The moment was shattered by a loud SPLASH! Golden eyes watched emotionlessly as the hare guardian floundered in the water for the second time that day, before turning around and striding quickly towards the fire. 'Idiot,' the halfling grumbled under his breath as he passed Genki who was rushing to help his water soaked friend.

 

~*~

 

'Tiger!' Genki called out, as he helped the floundering hare guardian out of the water. A hand on his arm stopped him from pursuing the tiger guardian who disappeared into the trees. 'Leave him, Genki. He needs time to remember, to understand. Just as I did,' Hare whispered, staring at the spot Tiger had disappeared.

 

~*~

 

~Dark eyes, the gentle smile upon his face.~ Tiger growled to himself, trying to stop his mind from noticing everything about the Hare Guardian. ~Long bunny ears, very cute pert bunny tail~ Tiger growled louder, before grunting and stomping elegantly through the trees. ~Baka Hare. Falling off the cliff like that, we should have been helping the others with the barrier. It failed because of us. If we had only been there... If I hadn't gone back for Him then maybe... maybe this wouldn't have happened.~

 

The Tiger Guardian, formally Tiger of the Wind, tried to convince himself that everything was Hare's fault, not his... but he knew better. Even with all the guardians creating a barrier, it still could have fallen before Moo and then they all would have been trapped. The mere idea of His bunny eared friend.. if he could call him that, being caught by Moo, sent shivers down his spine and anger raging through his blood. No one hurt His Hare, no one!

 

~*~

 

Hare sighed and leaned back against the tree, his gaze sweeping down to the mortals circling the campsite nearby. He was in a tree, sitting firmly on one of the larger branches, careful not to fall. Hare needed time to think, he needed to be alone. No one could disturb him here. No one...

 

His eyes drifted closed, even as he briefly wondered if Tiger was alright. Then he snorted at the idea. Of course Tiger was alright. He was Tiger of the Wind and the Tiger Guardian. In fact, it was possible that Tiger was probably blaming him for everything that had happened thusfar. It wasn't ALL his fault, not everything. It was just a coincidence... right?

 

~*~

 

All Tiger's stalking finally led him full circle, back to the campsite. The newly remembered guardian peered silently at the sleeping mortal figures, briefly touching upon the form of the Dragon Guardian, before turning upwards. Just as he had suspected. The bunny boy was perched on a limb overlooking the campsite, yet he appeared so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Tiger's return. Baka.

 

With a leap, the half tiger monster landed silently on another branch where he could watch the hare who was still unaware of his presence. The picture of the bunny eared youth in a tree was enough to bring a faint memory to the surface of his mind... not to mention a blush. Yes, the Tiger Guardian was well aware of his fellow Guardian's attraction towards him, even if the hare believed he was being subtle about it. Tiger shook his head, the idiot bunny didn't know how to keep a secret. It wasn't part of his overall cheery nature.

 

Sitting down finally, the blue haired youth propped up his chin in his palm and watched the hare think. Of course, that lead to his own mind dwelling on the past... when he was the Tiger Guardian. But now, now he was Tiger of the Wind as well. Two creatures in one body, just as Hare was. It was startling to realize how much they truly had in common. Of all the guardians, only they had ever become mortal, even if it was only for a brief time.

 

A movement brought Tiger out of his thoughts, only to find that he was being stared at by the other halfling youth who had finally noticed him. The dark eyed boy nodded silently, one of his rabbit ears trailing over the side of his smooth skinned face. Those startlingly beautiful... Tiger nearly shook his head at the thought, but merely nodded back and looked away, unable to meet the hare's gaze any longer. Shit, since when had he ever backed down to the bunny?

 

~*~

 

Hare blinked, only to find that Tiger had returned... and was sitting near him in the tree. The youth's long blue tail was curled in his lap, his own golden eyes filled with memories. Unable to help himself, Hare allowed his gaze to travel over the other halfling, lingering on his slim but well built young form. With a sigh, the bunny eared guardian felt his eyes being drawn back to those familiar golden orbs that suddenly blinked back at him. Holding his breath for a moment, Hare could only nod at his fellow guardian who gazed silently back at him. With a twist of his head, Tiger both nodded and looked away, choosing to stare down at the campsite. Hare tried not to let the hurt show on his face, grateful for his long ears that could easily hide his eyes as he too turned away, slipping off the branch and landing with barely a sound near Genki who was too deep in sleep to notice him.

 

~*~

 

Tiger's eyes trailed after the hare guardian, watching him settle down next to the sleeping dragon guardian. With a sigh, Tiger leaned back against the tree, letting his long legs balance him on the branch as he drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day.

 

~*~

 

Hare awoke to the feeling of a hand touching his face. Opening his eyes, ready to give the person a piece of his mind for waking him up so early, the bunny boy found himself staring deep into dark red slitted eyes. 'D-Dragon,' he whispered, staring at the eldest of the Guardians. The teenage formed halfing smiled back gently at him, kneeling there silently as the mortals woke around them.

 

'He's Awake!' Genki yelled, successfully waking everyone. Tiger himself took a moment to open his eyes and glare down into the campsite, only to give a tiny growl when he saw the dragon and the hare. His golden eyes froze on the hand touching His hare on the cheek, before he shook himself out of what he refused to think as a jealousy stage. In a flash, he leapt from the tree, landing near Holly who jumped at his sudden appearance.

 

Even Hare looked at him, watching the silent Tiger Guardian stalk closer to stand behind the Dragon Guardian. Red eyes smiled back at Hare as the Dragon boy stood, extending a hand to help his bunny eared companion to his feet. Tiger merely glared at them both, his presence forbidding.

 

'Hello Tiger. It seems you've both managed to return back here on your own,' the Dragon youth stated, his voice a gentle mature whisper on the air. Tiger grunted and Hare chuckled at the memory of their journey to the mountain. The elder Guardian turned to face the morals, staring intently at Genki who just fidgeted under his gaze.

 

'The child of legend,' the winged boy whispered, his red eyes focused on the young human boy. 'Child of Legend?' Holly asked, catching the dragon boy's attention. 'Yes,' he whispered, staring at her just an intently with a frown on his face. Then he shook his head and smiled. 'I will explain everything, but perhaps we should have breakfast. I have been sleeping for a very long time. Tiger, Hare,' the Dragon Guardian stated, gesturing to the woods.

 

'Oh yeah. Guess we can't let them go wandering around in the forest, especially with Moo and his forces out there,' Hare chuckled, leading the way. Tiger followed silently, arms crossed over his chest as they disappeared into the trees.

 

Dragon chuckled quietly as he watched them leave, wondering if they had finally figured out what it meant to be in love. No, it didn't seem like it. Neither was very good at admitting their feelings, especially not Tiger. Such a pity, they complemented each other so well.

 

'Why were you sleeping under the waterfall?' Genki suddenly asked, dragging the dragon boy's attention back to the mortals. With a slight grin, Dragon sat and began to tell them about the time when Moo had attacked Eternity Mountain.

 

~tbc~


	18. Double Quest

'And that's how you came to be sleeping under the waterfall,' Holly commented, gazing at the dragon winged teenager across from her. 'Yes,' the dragon guardian answered, nodding. 'But then, Moo still has all the other guardians captured somewhere,' Genki suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. 'Yes. That is why... we must split up,' Dragon sighed, gazing back at the child of legend.

 

~*~

 

'So, Genki is the child of legend. I guessed as much,' Hare commented as they walked along. The tiger guardian just grunted and continued to walk silently beside him. 'Geez, you're as cold as ever,' Hare grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and focusing his attention ahead of them, as if to ignore the halfling beside him. He didn't notice Tiger glance at him before looking away, almost... confused.

 

'The legendary child will bring an end to the darkness that threatens our world,' Tiger's voice shattered the silence abruptly. 'Not that I don't have faith in Genki or anything, but... he's still a child. Moo is very dangerous, and he doesn't seem to realize that. Despite everything we've been through, he's still an innocent. Is it so wrong to want to... protect him?' Hare's voice became a whisper in the forest breeze.

 

Tiger just gazed at his companion in silence. The other boy was too busy staring down at the ground, not even paying any attention to where they were headed. 'Sometimes, I look at him and wonder how he can be so happy here. Other times, I just want to lock him away in a safe place, away from the danger. It's our fault he's here, you know,' Hare whispered.

 

'There is nothing that can be done about it now. It was agreed by all years ago that the chosen one must be found and brought here. I admit, I did not think the child of legend would be so... Genki. He's too wild, too trusting, too...' Tiger trailed off.

 

'Genki. He's just Genki. I suppose it is for the best. But, I don't understand how he could possibly have the power to defeat Moo. Even the combined powers of our people could not defeat him. I just wish...' Hare's fingers curled into fists at his sides as he looked up at the trees stretching their branches in a cover above their heads. 'What's done is done. We'll find a way... we have to,' Tiger replied, even when Hare looked at him in surprise. 'Yeah. We will,' the bunny boy smiled back.

 

Tiger looked away, trying not to show how the other had affected him. But, the hare guardian's smile was so... warming. It made his heart beat faster, and if he wasn't the tiger guardian and Tiger of the Wind, he might have blushed.

 

'Oooooh! Moon fruit!' Hare raced towards the tree, waving back at Tiger who snapped out of his thoughts instantly. Tiger watched the hareboy who was starting to climb the tree, before walking over to help him.

 

~*~

 

'Split up? What do you mean?' Holly asked, turning to the dragon guardian for an answer. The dragon boy just smiled and replied, 'I shall explain in detail once we have eaten. Ah... they're back,' the winged boy turned just in time to see the other two guardians slip out of the forest and make their way towards the group.

 

Hare grinned broadly and knelt, placing the red handkerchief on the ground and sweeping it open. The humans and monsters watched in astonishment as the cloth grew, various fruits appearing upon it. 'Wow!' Genki yelled as he grabbed one of the strange white apple-like fruits and took a giant bite. 'Moon fruit,' Hare smiled as he took a seat, watching the others grab for food. Golumn sat back behind everyone, having already eaten while the two were away. Rocks... yum!

 

~*~

 

'Split up?' Hare glanced over at the eldest of the guardians in confusion. 'Yes. Moo must be stopped, and this is the only way. Hare Guardian... you shall take the child of legend, Genki, to the Phoenix. The Tiger Guardian and I shall lead the rest of your group to release the captured guardians. They have been suspended in sleep, their bodies frozen in a state of hibernation since the attack. Moo built a large fortress in our counsel glade. Where once we met as equals and made the ultimate decisions, now we go to destroy and rescue our people. Hare, you will know what to do when you find the Phoenix,' Dragon announced, rising to his feet.

 

'Hai,' Hare agreed, staring up at the oldest of the guardians. 'Just don't mess this up,' Tiger grunted from beside him, causing the bunny boy to glare at him, his cheeks puffed out in anger. 'Still fighting,' Dragon whispered, smiling calmly at them. Both halflings flushed at the words and looked away from each other.

 

'We should leave now, there is much to do,' Dragon announced, turning towards the forest. 'Come on, Genki,' Hare motioned to the boy to follow him and led him to the opposite end of the clearing. Just as they were about to enter the forest, Hare stopped to look back at the other party. Dragon and Tiger led the way, the rest following them into the trees and disappearing from view.

 

'Don't worry, Hare. They'll be fine. Besides, Tiger is too stubborn to die,' Genki chuckled, trying to cheer his friend up. 'That he is, Genki,' Hare gave the boy a tiny smile before pushing through the bushes. Genki nodded and followed, leaving the sanctuary of Gin'iro Falls behind them.

 

...tbc...


	19. Between Work and Play

'Will they be alright?' Holly glanced to the side to study the dragonwinged boy walking near her. 'The hare guardian knows where he's going. With only two, they should be able to slip past any of Moo's forces along the way,' Dragon stated, keeping up a steady, but leisurely pace. 'Trusting a dimwitted hare is nothing but trouble,' Tiger grumbled, trying hard to forget his newfound memories. But, the bright-eyed bunnyboy was difficult to forget.

~*~

'Hare,' the young boy's voice seemed to echo the forest as they walked along the unseen path. 'What is it?' the halfling asked, glancing at his shorter friend. 'You and Tiger have know each other for a long time, right?' Genki asked, thinking hard to himself. 'Yes. We were born within moments of one another and have known each other our whole lives,' the bunnyboy stated while caressing one of his long ears lightly. 'Then, why don't you like each other?' Genki asked.

'It's not that we don't like each other. I wouldn't say we hate each other, it's just that… our personalities make it hard for us to get very close,' Hare sighed, his thoughts drifting elsewhere, to another time when things seemed simpler.

~Flashback~

'Hey Tiger, wanna play?' the two day old youth smiled winningly at the blue haired boy who simply frowned back. 'There isn't time to play, we have work to do,' Tiger grunted, still remaining in his meditative position on the grassy hilltop. 'Sitting there all day isn't work, it is just boring. Would it kill you to play once in a while? Geesh, Dragon doesn't expect us to learn everything in a day. We've got lots of time to play, the humans are watching over our charges quite well,' Hare stated, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding.

'I don't trust humans. Our job as guardians is to watch over our charges and protect them, we can't do that if we're playing. Now, go away or sit down and work,' Tiger growled, closing his golden eyes and tilting his head slightly. Hare sighed and finally sat down next to his friend, watching him closely. Tiger was such a grumpomester sometimes, it's hard to believe they were the same age. Still, he sure was cute.

~*~

'Hare… Hare!' Genki's voice drew the halfing out of his thoughts and back to the present. 'Oops, sorry about that. Got lost for a moment there,' Hare laughed, waving away the young human's confused looks.

'You were thinking about Tiger, weren't you?' Genki asked, keeping the pace alongside his friend. 'You're very perceptive. Yes, I was. It's funny, really. I'm older than him by only a few minutes, and yet he always has this "All work, no play" attitude. It drove me crazy and I always tried to get him to play. After all, in the beginning and for quite some time, it was just the two of us. Dragon was a very busy guardian since his charges had been around for centuries before humans had even been created. Then, humans created monsters. The hares and tigers were the first, followed by many more.

'What did you two do everyday before other guardian's were born?' Genki asked. 'Well, Tiger would sit on the hillside and meditate. Meditating is one of the ways we watch over our charges. We listen to their thoughts and feelings and watch the world through their eyes. Another way in through the dream pools. All over the mountain are shallow pools of the clearest blue. When a guardian concentrates and looks into one, they can see their charges more vividly and watch over them. We don't really need any of those things since we're guardians, but they are nice to have. For instance, I can feel instantly if one of my charges is in danger and assess the situation automatically,' Hare told the boy.

'Then, you save them?' Genki asked. 'Not always. Guardians must keep the balance, we can't just run off saving every single one of our charges that gets into trouble. It's rare that we leave our mountain, that's just the way it is. Our decisions on whether to get involved or not can change the future for our charges and those around them. If I were to save every young hare that wandered off into the path of a wild monster, they would never learn. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. Mistakes must be made, consequences, no matter how harsh, have to be dealt with in their own time. If something happens, like a natural disaster, and my charges are in great danger, then I will help. A guardian can send power to their chosen one. Power and the wisdom to use it. We plant ideas in their minds, showing them what to do, then let them do it. In the end, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't and a lot of our charges are wiped out. I don't expect you to understand, Genki. It may seem harsh to you, but that is the way of the world,' Hare whispered, turning his attention away from the young human who was trying to digest all the sudden information.

'Hare, why don't you ever let Tiger know how smart you are?' Genki asked suddenly. 'It's much more fun to keep him guessing. I'm not an idiot like he believes, I just chose not to be so dark all the time. I want to enjoy life, where all he does is his job. Someday… someday, he's going to understand that life isn't about working all the time, but about doing what you can with the time you have. I find time to play while still keeping an eye on my charges, that's why I'm not such a grumpomester, like Tiger,' Hare giggled, making Genki laugh at the name.

~*~

'Grumpomester?' Tiger grumbled to himself when one of his fonder… ehm, not fonder, definitely not fonder, memories hit him. Hare had been acting like his idiotic self again and argued that he didn't have to work so hard and deserved some time off. When Tiger had turned him away, he'd heard the whispered grumble from the hare guardian before the halfing had sat down beside him. Actually, the hare had been quiet after that, it had been almost… nice.

'We're nearly there,' Dragon's voice cut through his thoughts. Immediately, the group fell silent as they reached the edge of the forest and looked out at the charred landscape. Damn Moo. He'd turned the beautiful council stadium into a dark fortress that seemed to tower over them. Fire had raged the grass into black pitch, the ground hard and cold beneath their feet.

Soon, soon they would face the demon in his den. It was up to Hare and Genki to get the Phoenix… if they did not, then there would be more bodies to add to Moo's collection.

…tbc…


	20. A Deadly Foe

The darkness swirled around them as the air got hotter and hotter. Their footsteps echoed the stone pathway as they made their way deeper and deeper into Eternity Mountain. Hare's eyes were set in grim determination, his mask of happiness left behind at the entrance. They could easily be killed themselves by the Phoenix, although Hare had survived the last encounter. The Phoenix was the only creature with the power to defeat Moo, for it had done so once, very long ago. Moo had been sealed away, not fully killed, and somehow he was woken up. Who could have or would have done such a thing?

A soft echoing trill came from below them, the walls slowly beginning to glow. 'The Phoenix loves heat. Fire is his favorite thing, lava his ultimate nesting place. The pathway we took up to the top did not go as deep as this one. This is the only way to find the phoenix, and he will decide if our quest is worthy enough,' the hare guardian whispered. It had taken them at least half a day just to get down that far, although Genki suspected it could have taken them even longer if the Phoenix really wanted to keep them out. After all, it had taken them over half a day just to climb the mountain the first time, and this path was going deep into the soul of the world itself, beneath Eternity Mountain.

The pair paused for a moment as the reached the final step in their journey. The hallway was lit by the blazing fire from within the room they were about to enter. Swallowing, they stepped towards their destiny.

Genki gaped in awe at the giant flame feathered bird the seemed to engulf the entire room before them. Deep black eyes peered into his soul, holding him in place with their awesome power.

`Genki, Child of Legend. Hare, Guardian of Hares. What do you seek,' a voice echoed in their minds, a great sense of power behind it. `We seek. We need your help to defeat Moo,' Genki finally spoke, although his body shivered from meeting this god-like creature. `Is that what you seek as well?' the Phoenix's question was directed at the halfling this time. `Yes. The defeat of Moo, the safe return of the other guardians, and the protection of monsters and humans in this time of need,' Hare answered.

Dark eyes gazed at them silently, as if the giant bird was thinking deeply on their desires. `Very well. Hare guardian. give the child the tear,' the command startled them both. Hare gently removed the gift he'd been given and placed it around the boy's neck. Genki touched the tear in silent shock, glancing at the hare guardian in question. Hare just smiled and nodded that he was alright with the exchange.

`Now, Child of Legend, you will have the power to defeat Moo. That power will come to you in your time of greatest need,' the Phoenix's voice echoed in their heads as a soft red light engulfed them. The firebird watched as the two disappeared from his chamber of flame, contemplating his final battle with Moo.

~*~

`There are too many!' Suezo leapt around, using his tongue to attack the bad monsters. The moment they stepped into the fortress, baddies had rushed from the darkness to attack them. Holly had picked up a long stick and was hitting the monsters with it when they got too close. Mochi dived and did pink flower petal attacks while Golem used his heavy stone arms to smash through the creatures that swarmed around him.

Gradually, they fought their way into a huge stone chamber. The only decoration within the room itself was a huge stone throne in the center.

Moo himself appeared from the darkness out of one of the side black tunnels within the fortress. He watched silent and strode towards his throne with the ease of a creature unthreatened by the fight going on. Seating himself, he watched the fight continue. His eyes lit up upon the two halfling figures and a cruel unseen grin came to his face.

Both the tiger and dragon guardians roared, one attacking from the ground with lighting and claws, the other from the sky with power blasts that shot out of his mouth. Even with the two guardians on their side, the baddies they fought seemed endless. More kept coming from the shadows; in waves they glided and attacked with a fury. Mystery disks grew up from the floor each time one of the baddies was taken down, but they were starting to become hazardous to the fighters on the ground.

The dragon guardian cried out, as dark tentacles of shadow seemed to spring from the high ceiling itself and wrap around his halfling form, trapping his wings painfully to his body. Moo smirked to himself as he watched the creature struggle uselessly, only to be drawn into the shadows and disappear without another sound.

Tiger roared loudly as he watched his eldest companion fade into the wall, unable to see what type of magic had been able to do such a thing. He leapt high, dodging shadow tendrils that were reaching for him now. If Moo wanted to capture him, he was going to have to do a better job than that. With a growl, his lightning lit up the room and shattered towards the evil monster lord.

Moo held up a single gloved hand and as the light touched the glove, it faded into nothingness. Tiger stared back, stunned. The echoing evil laugh of Moo made their flesh crawl, but the group kept on fighting.

A flash of red light burst in the middle of the chamber, and two figures could be seen within it. Even Moo himself perked up in interest as the forms of the Hare Guardian and Genki became visible.

`They started the party without us,' Hare spoke, breaking the silence. Both baddies and goodies had paused in their fighting to stare, but now the battle continued. With Genki and Hare there, the group was finally together.

Moo contemplated as he watched the fighters. It would not be so easy to catch the Tiger Guardian or the Hare Guardian, as it had been to catch the others. These two were different somehow, and more powerful in spirit.

With the two new members joining their team, the group was beginning to take down the baddies and fewer were coming out than before. Hare raced around, throwing fire punches and kicks, his agility allowing him to dodge the artful attacks of his enemies. Tiger would snarl and take a chunk out of any baddie that came near enough to him, and those that attacked from farther away would become charred by his lightning.

`We're going to defeat you, Moo,' Genki announced, as his friends finished off the last of the baddies. `I think not, little boy child,' Moo stated, waving his hand. More shapes began to move in the shadows.

`No matter how many baddies you bring out, we'll defeat them all,' this time it was Holly who spoke, as she moved to stand beside Genki. `I'm sure that you'll find these ones much harder to deal with, my dear,' the evil monster replied. The group was frozen in horror as the creatures began to emerge from the darkness.

`What are those things?' Suezo's panicked voice came from behind them. `Moo's creations,' Hare breathed, staring at the deranged looking creatures creeping out of the shadows ahead of them.

Oddly shaped and mutated monsters that seemed to be made up of many species. They slipped out of the shadows, coming towards them slowly. Many sets of red eyes pierced them, watching and waiting for a signal to attack. Moo held up a hand and brought it down with immense force upon his rocky throne. The creatures attacked.

In the midst of the bodies and confusion, Genki was the first, but not the only one to hear Holly's screams. Hare saw the boy turn, his eyes caught on Holly's frightened face as Moo carried her away, leaving them to battle to the death. `Holly!' the youth leapt through the air, crushing his skates in the mutated faces of their enemies.

Ghastly moans and groans came from the creatures as they fought to surround the youth, but he was too fast for them. Hare's eyes flashed and he dove towards the boy. For he was the only one who had seen the danger fast approaching the Child of Legend. A strange mutate with a scythe-like arm was about to slash down on the unsuspecting boy.

~If only I had the Phoenix Tear~

Genki turned to see the sharp blade slicing toward him, so fast that he couldn't move or hope to get out of the way. A brute force lifted him off his feet and shoved him sideways with a hard push. A sickening sound of torn flesh and cracking bone, a wail of agony and defeat echoed off the stone walls of the fortress.

The midnight haired boy turned towards the sound, blood splattering his cheek, in time to watch his friend sink to the ground with the blade shaped scythe embedded in his chest. Weakened dark eyes met his for a moment, a calm smile gracing over the halfling's face, before his eyes slid shut for the last time.

A bolt of lightning came from out of nowhere, slicing through the mutant's arm that lay rooted in Hare's flesh. The creature let out a shriek of pain and moved away to avoid any further attacks.

Genki got off his scrapped knees and walked over to his friend, kneeling at his side. He laid a nervous hand upon the other's neck, searching for a pulse. Nothing, the warm skin was already beginning to cool. Blood soaked the beautiful white fabric of the guardian's robe, blending into the crimson belt, and pool onto the cold stone floor beneath them.

The youth turned his tear filled eyes to his still fighting friends, watching the mutants who easily outnumbered them and seemed unable to die. Anger burned in his heart at the thought of coming so close and being beaten by Moo. At the mere idea of his friends wasting their lives and being unable to stop the evil creature that would soon enslave that world. A red glow began to emit from the crimson tear laying on the boy's chest, making his salty blue tears look like streams of blood on his cheeks.

`STOP!' the boy cried out, the light getting brighter until it filled the chamber with a fiery gaze. The youth sank to his knees once more as the cries of pain died in the air, and the light began to fade back into the tear. Dead body parts littered the ground, his friends the only ones standing in the cold dark tunnel of death.

`That was close,' Suezo sighed, his feeling echoed by a high pitched cry of "Mochi!" `Where is Holly?' the one eyed monster asked, as he looked around the room. `Moo kidnapped her, and Hare.' Genki trailed off, unable to turn around and see the sight of his friend clothed in his own blood behind him. Many eyes turned upon the halfing, barely noticeable in the shadows of the tunnel wall.

`How can he be sleeping at a time like this?' Suezo grumbled to himself, hopping closer. Genki held out a hand and touched Suezo's back before he could go any further. `He isn't sleeping,' the boy whispered, head bowed, tears falling down his face and landing on the stone below.

The tiger guardian moved quickly past them both, ignoring Suezo's sharp intake of breath when he finally saw the scythe and where is had landed. `He saved my life,' Genki whispered, knowing that the creature had been aiming at him. `Baka,' Tiger whispered, a voice softer than they had ever heard before.

`Fighting is bad,' Golem groaned deeply. A soft "mochi" answered him sadly. `Isn't there anything..?' Suezo trailed off, looking away from the tender scene before him. The halfling tiger guardian bent on one knee, perched close to his un-breathing companion. With a deep sigh, he leaned closer until their foreheads were brushing and reached out to touch the other youth's soft pale cheeks. A slight blue glow began to come from the tiger boy's figure, sparkling his fingertips where they rested.

`Baka hare,' the guardian whispered, his own grief and pain evident in his trembling voice. Genki felt a stirring of power and turned to watch Tiger brush his lips against Hare's, sparking a gentle red glow from the cold skin of the other.

~*~

`Where are you taking me? Put me down!' Holly demanded, hitting her hands against Moo's armor. Unexpectedly, she was dropped onto the cold stone floor. Looking around in wonder, she could only stare at the huge crystal pillars that seemed to have grown right up out of the floor. In each one was a halfling guardian, frozen into an eternal sleep. `My collection. When I have the last two guardians, I shall be unstoppable,' Moo's deep voice echoed the huge chamber. The dragon guardian had been the last captured, and he too slept within a crystal prison.

`You, my dear, are going to help me take over this world,' the evil giant continued, looking down at his delicate prisoner. `I'd never help you, Moo. You're evil,' the girl answered, glaring at the pink haired monster. `Oh really. What if I could tell you what happened to your father?' the monster lord questioned, watching a look of pure shock come over the girl's face in response.

`Yessss. I know about your father, little Holly. I know what he found, what he released. I know why he was unable to return to you all those years ago,' Moo told her. `You don't know anything about my father!' the girl yelled, angry tears stinging her eyes. `Oh, but I do. You see. he released me. I owe him something for that,' the monster chuckled darkly. `No, that can't be true,' Holly whispered, a shiver racing up her spine.

`But it is. Now, little Holly. Look into the face of your father,' the creature's laugh grew darker as the girl stared horrified at him, finally realizing what had become of the man who was her inspiration.

~*~

A tale had been told over countless generations. The story of how the evil Moo was finally destroyed by the Phoenix. How his dark spirit was sealed away in a strange mystery disk, buried in mountain and rock. However, the story continued, although few have been privileged to hear it.

A man, an archeologist, found a strange mystery disk. But, the moment he touched it, a dark presence awakened. The evil was still powerful even at its weakest state, and drove itself out of its prison and into the man's heart. And so, Moo was born again. And the man. his soul remains trapped, his body a prisoner, until someone brave and true will free him. From that day on, Moo gathered his forces, preparing for the day he would reign supreme once more.

~*~

`Tiger,' Genki whispered, watching the blue haired youth back away from the unmoving guardian. `Lets go,' the halfling growled, anger burning fiercely in his eyes. The boy nodded, not looking back as the group continued on, leaving their friend's body behind. When they defeated Moo, then they'd return to give him a proper burial. It was the least they could do for their friend. With that last thought, Genki slipped into a darker tunnel, the one Moo had escaped through, his mind set on rescuing Holly and getting avenging Hare.

.tbc.


	21. The Beginning of the End

Holly looked away from Moo in time to see her friends burst into the chamber. They were all tired and sore from fighting, but were ready to continue to save her and defeat Moo. Genki and Tiger looked to be the most angry, although the Tiger Guardian had a deadly maniacal look in his eyes.

The halfling roared out his pain and anger, golden eyes gleaming directly at Moo. The guardian bodies frozen in crystal took the others aback. Genki stared at them all in shock, finally reaching the Dragon Guardian, the last to be captured. 

'Holly, are you ok?' the boy asked; she nodded in response, although she still sat sprawled on the cold floor. 'You're going to pay for everything you've done, Moo,' the boy stated, eyes hardening at the sight of the giant pink haired evil lord. 'One of you is captured, the other dead. You have no hope of defeating me, boy!' the evil creature laughed. 

'I'm going to tear you apart,' Tiger growled, the claws on his fingers growing longer and sharper, his fangs glinting in the bare torch-light of the room. 'Ah, the last of the Guardians. But wait, isn't there one missing? Oh, there he is,' Moo chuckled, as the unmoving body of the hare guardian phased out of a shadow with long dark vine-like things wrapped around his figure to support him.

'A pity he's dead. But, a dead guardian is better than no guardian at all,' the monster laughed, as a crystal began to grow from the ground and envelope Hare's body. 'Moo!' Tiger leapt suddenly, furious beyond all reason. Fangs and claws ready to bite and tear, lighting sparking in a fury of mad white rays. 

Moo lifted his hand and the minute Tiger touched him, he was flung down onto the ground at Moo's feet, landing in a heap of blue hair. 'Guardian, you shall learn who your master is,' Moo stated, reaching down and lifting the youth by his hair. Tiger winced, but continued to growl angrily, his claws aching to be buried in the other's flesh. 

'Tiger, look out!' Genki yelled, his voice followed by Holly's gasp on shock. Tiger's golden eyes widened as he was flung to the ground once more, but this time next to the Dragon Guardian's crystal. A new crystal began to form around his legs and even as he stood up to try to leap, he was already trapped, his feet encased by the pure clear crystal. With a howl of anguish, the halfling was frozen into a state of nothingness, unable to even make another defiant cry.

'Finally,' Moo breathed, caressing the crystal that held the tiger youth gently, if you could call such a beast gentle. 

'You haven't won yet!'

Suezo, for once, began to charge, with Mochi and Golem running behind him. Genki yelled for them to stop, Moo couldn't just be attacked head on, they'd tried that before. Instead, with another wave of his hand, Moo sent them all flailing back into the far wall with a crash. It was rare that Moo used such powers, preferring to let his baddies do the fighting for him. 

Genki could tell from his friend's groans that they were not going to get up anytime soon. And that hole in the wall was evidence of how hard Moo had thrown them, ouch.

'You hurt my friends, I won't forgive you, Moo. I'm gonna defeat you!' Genki yelled, the anger in his voice mixing with his tears. 'Just a child, what can you do? I have the girl, I own the guardians, your friends are trapped, and you are nothing but a boy. I can send you back to your world, little boy. You can go back forever and forget this world. You can forget them, so it will not bring you pain. For truly, you do not belong here. This is not your battle, it is theirs. And they have lost, and you have nothing but a memory. I'll send you home, so you never have to be sad again,' Moo was moving closer and closer as he spoke, reaching out a hand towards Genki who stood frozen by the words.

~Home… home. I haven't been home in a long time. Mother must miss me. This isn't a game anymore, this is real. I'm scared. My friends are being killed and captured around me. I don't know what to do. What can I do? I'm just a kid. I have no power.~

~Don't give up, Genki~

'Hare,' Genki breathed out. Moo's hand stopped for a moment and he watched, waiting for an answer to his request. ~Hare?~ Genki whispered towards the voice.

~I'm here. We're all here~ Many voices chorused behind the Hare Guardian's including the Dragon Guardian's solemn tone. ~Don't let him win, brat~ Tiger's snarl brought a smile to the boy's lips. 

~You're all alive? Hare…?~ 

~Hai. I'm alive, but barely. Moo did me a favor putting me in this crystal. The crystals can heal a Guardian, and have been used in the past to do so. Never have we been trapped in our own home like this before. Oh, and that kiss too…~

~Kiss?~ Many voices chimed and Genki could feel Hare blushing when he realized what he'd thought aloud to them all. Genki nearly chuckled at the bombardment of questions that shot from the rest of the guardians at Hare and Tiger. Well, Tiger just growled in response and refused to say anything, but Genki felt like the beast boy was blushing too.

~Moo's right in front of me. What do I do?~ Genki asked, staring up at the giant monster whose hand was reached out to touch him. ~Use the tear. Summon the Phoenix. We shall combine our powers to help you~ Many voices echoed into his very soul and Genki felt their power building up inside of him. Behind them, the crystals began to glow.

'What?!' Moo backed away from the youth who was beginning to glow himself. A scarlet radiance was beginning to engulf the boy's body, a flame that seemed to grow from the tear on the boy's chest. Moo reached out once more, intent on sending the boy home even without permission, but was stopped by the fire that leapt at him. 

Genki's eyes had taken on a crimson tone, staring at Moo with a strange calmness that radiated from him. 'You have no power here,' a deep voice came from the boy, a voice Moo remembered all too well. Fire rose up around the youth, engulfing his body in flame. The Phoenix rose from that flame and stared with its deep dark eyes down at Moo. 

'You shall be punished for the lives you've taken, the ones you've enslaved. This time, we have the power to destroy you,' both Genki's and the Phoenix's voices had merged by this time, as the fire died down to reveal a child clothed in golden red armor with a blazing fire sword unsheathed in his hands.

Moo took a step back before composing himself. He drew his own power to himself, and the dark shadows formed a sword of the blackest night. 'I'll kill both you and the boy. Then I, Moo, shall rule this world. Humans shall be my slaves, monsters my subjects, the guardians my powerless toys,' the evil being announced, before bringing his sword down with brute force towards the boy.

With a leap that even Genki could not have made by himself, the boy flung his body over the giant's, twisting and slashing out across the black armor that seemed to yield to the fire sword with ease. Moo roared and turned, the edge of his blade barely missing the youth's golden armor as they danced together in battle to the death.

Holly watched silently, eyes frozen on the figures. One, a boy who was her closest friend and dear to her heart, the other… her father, and the creature who had taken over his body. Was her father still alive inside that shell of a monster? 

'Release the man you hold and I shall spare you life. You will become a disk once more and I shall forever guard you from those who might release you,' the twin voice of the golden warrior rang out. 'Never. To spend an eternity with my sworn enemy as my jailor. I shall destroy you!' Moo yelled, their swords clanging against each other like metal, despite the fact that they were indeed fire and shadow. 

~Genki. Strike him in the heart.~

~But, that will kill him. I can't do that, Hare.~

~Don't worry, Moo will be the one turned into a mystery disk with the fire sword. The man will be freed, for he is not evil.~

Genki's eyes flashed with golden flame as he shifted his weight and drove the blazing sword deep into the monster lord's chest. Moo let out a cry of pain and agony, so loud that it ricocheted off the walls and made even the crystals tremble. 

Dark waves of shadow and power engulfed Moo's gigantic form, swallowing him up. Genki blinked, and in the monster's place floated a pure ebony mystery disk, trembling with power. ~I shall take this~ The Phoenix's voice rang in his mind and the disk trembled once more and disappeared in a blast of flame. 

'Father!' Holly was on her feet and soon kneeling by the sprawled body of a man lying at Genki's feet. The man shifted, opening his eyes with a pained moan and blinking into the light. 'Holly,' he whispered, as she supported his weight to help him sit up. 'You're alive, father,' the girl was in tears as she held him, ignoring everything around her except the man in her arms who just patted her hair gently.

Genki turned, knowing there was still something left to do. His friends were starting to come out of their unconscious state and were crawling out of the hole in the wall they had left with their bodies when Moo had flung them. The boy's attention was fixed firmly on the still crystallized guardians. 

~What do I do?~

~Do you see that single round ruby over there?~

Genki turned to look around, and finally noticed what Hare had mentioned. Indeed, near the wall was a circular ruby on a crystal stand, and it seemed to be calling to him. Walking closer, the boy touched it gently with one hand and felt the room tremble. The crystals began to shatter, releasing the guardians one by one. Each halfling seemed to burst from the light and hover in the air as the crystal shards sank into the ground and disappeared.

Genki watched Tiger move to Hare's side the minute he was free, just in time to catch the last guardian as he was released. The bunny eared youth sagged into Tiger's waiting arms, his eyes fluttering with exhaustion. Tiger didn't have to say anything to show his concern, instead, he merely floated them both down to touch lightly on the stone floor. Hare rested a hand on the other boy's chest and smiled gently at him, their eyes meeting warmly.

Both blushed and looked uncomfortable when they noticed that everyone: guardian, monster, and human, were watching them intently. 'Eh hem. Moo is defeated. Good job, Genki-kun!' Hare smiled at the boy. 'Thanks,' he answered, even as he felt the Phoenix's armor begin to dissolve in wisps of smoky fire. 

'The Phoenix will sleep again, and guard Moo's disk forever,' Dragon announced, taking the lead as usual. 'You mean it's finally over,' Suezo groaned, hopping out of the hole, still dazed. 'Yes, child. Finally over,' the Suezo Guardian, a golden haired and skinned youth with a single green eye, spoke gently. 

Suezo's eye widened on his guardian and he leapt back to stumble into Golem who was coming out as well. The Suezo Guardian, followed by the Golem guardian and one of the newest guardians, the Mochi Guardian. With a touch from his guardian, Suezo felt his strength returning. The gray skinned muscle man and the petite pink haired boy followed the golden skinned guardian's example and touched their charges, letting a wave of healing power flow into them. All three stepped back, smiling softly. Well, the Mochi guardian boy was leaping up and down happily, but he was like that.

'It's finally over,' Genki whispered to himself, watching his friends and the guardians begin to make their way out into the sunshine. The halls were no longer dusted with mystery stones of the dead baddies, but clear and polished as if the fight had never occurred. 

'Now that Moo is gone, the mystery stones have turned back into good monsters. Everyone is free again,' Hare whispered, and the boy turned to see that Tiger and Hare were the only ones left besides him. Tiger supported the Hare Guardian who limped a bit, but the blood had all but drained from his silken robe, leaving it pristine white. 

'Don't worry. I'm fine. I will heal soon enough,' Hare smiled, although he was grimacing just a bit. Tiger rolled his eyes and in a flash, picked the other youth up and cradled him in his arms. Hare gave a startled yelp at that, then smiled and just rested his head on the other boy's chest and let him do the walking.

'So, I guess this means you two are a couple now,' Genki joked, as they walked out of the room. 'I guess so,' Hare agreed, wondering if Tiger was going to deny it. 'I'm the only one who can put up with you,' the blue haired guardian bantered lightly. 'Aw, that's so romantic,' Hare sighed, making a lovey dovy face. 'Want me to drop you?' the golden eyed boy threatened. 'Nope. I'm shutting up,' the bunny eared youth replied with a smile, putting his head back down on the other's chest with a warm sigh.

Genki just shook his head at them. ~Now that Moo is gone, what role is there for me in this world now? Will I stay? Will I go? Is my job done here? Can I leave… her?~

…tbc.


	22. Reunited Adoration

'Finally. Moo has been defeated and our charges are safe again,' Hare breathed, leaning back against his love's warm firm chest. 'Hn…' Tiger remained motionless behind him. 'Ok look. Tender moment here. Me and you, the sunset of red and gold hue, alone. Any of this reaching you?' Hare asked, slightly affronted by the other boy's lack of interest.

'You talk to much,' Tiger replied, pulling the other youth back into a deep kiss to silence him. 'Mmmm… ok,' Hare agreed, half turned to embrace his love back. Suddenly, the feeling of eyes upon them made the two glance around and break apart with a jump. 'Oh please do continue,' Dragon smirked, watching them with the other guardians all grouped around staring. 

'We don't mind!'

'Just ignore us!'

'We're not here.'

'Don't mind us!'

'So, are they finally a couple now?'

'Bonded, I hear.'

'Really. Bonded?'

'Yeah.'

'That's what I hear.'

'Shut UP!' Tiger roared suddenly, silencing the multitude of voices that rang around them. Hare was flushed a deep red and trying to bury himself into Tiger's robe to avoid the stares.

'Go away now,' the blue haired boy snarled, wrapping his arms around HIS hare. Several guardians chuckled at the protective gesture, but all began to wander away, glancing back at times to watch the new couple snuggle in the sunset. 

'Tiger… are we…em…' Hare didn't continue, not looking up to meet the other boy's eyes. Tiger's fingers touched his chin and tilted the slightly older guardian's face so their eyes met. 'Would you like to bond with me?' the Tiger Guardian asked, his voice more gentle than Hare had ever witnessed before. 

'Yes,' the Hare Guardian finally answered, getting over his shock. Wrapping his arms around his love's neck, their lips joined in a kiss as their powers and bodies joined together in the beautiful act of Bonding.

…The End…

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2003. Complete.


End file.
